Celebrity Status
by theonlyeligoldsworthy
Summary: He was not only a famous singer in a band, but also loved to play any instrument he could and had a daughter. She was a student at college who was considered average to society. What would bring their worlds to collide? What happens when they do collide? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

**A/N: Thinking about putting Living Without You on Hiatus due to lack of reviews so don't be surprised. **

* * *

"Eli time to wake up. We're there." One of my band mates called. It's been two months on tour and I woke up alone in my tour bed, making me wonder where my daughter was. I walked to the kitchen to see one of the guys signing, I had found her. I stood on my knees and smiled at her as she immediately hugged me good morning and started signing what she's done so far and how she had pancakes for breakfast and walked to get dressed.

That's a blessing and a curse in a way. It's a blessing because I can fight with whoever I want in front of her and since she can't read lips she won't hear or know what's going on, I don't have to worry about her being afraid of loud noises or her waking up from a sound sleep due to thunder. I don't have to worry about her being back stage and wonder if the drums or anything is too loud for her ears. And I don't have to worry about her eavesdropping in on a conversation. It's a curse because I can't hear her voice, she worries about being different since kids at home have tried to talk to her and she'll sign only for them to run and leave her by herself. And I worry that she'll be treated differently because she's deaf.

As we neared the mall where the meet and greet was, I carried my daughter, Bethany, to her nanny since her mom passed and had her look after her. When we got to the part of the mall where the meet and greet was set up, we could hear cheering as we entered. Everyone was screaming "The Aesthetics" which is our band name. As we sat down, Adam, tapped me. "I got new lyrics. I showed the band let me know what you think." he whispered. "Everyone liked them." he added meaning I didn't have to ask everyone before I approved which I liked. Not long after we sat down at the table we were given small stacks of our posters for us to sign and I was given a clipboard since I like sitting on the table, that way if Bethany showed back up she could have my chair.

Half way through the meet and greet, we were all starting to get pretty tired and I was wondering how Bethany was, but I haven't had a phone call and a body guard was with them too. I looked as a girl about the age of 15 walked up to me with an older woman, most likely her mom. "She would like your autograph." her mom told me and I nodded.

"Do I get a name, cutie?" I asked looking at her.

"Marianne." her mom said. "She's deaf." she added and I started to sign to her daughter. She was a fan of our lyrics and had often read about us in magazines. It was nice to find out our lyrics helped her in a tough time in her life. After we all took one on one pictures with her we all posed for a group photo with her. Finally the signing had finished and Bethany's nanny came to me and Bethany immediately hugged me. I chuckled seeing they made the body guard carry their bags and signed a few things to Bethany before picking her up and carrying her. This is another thing I hate. I can't talk to my daughter when I carry her because it takes both hands to sign.

The minute we got to the bus everyone decided it was nap time. Bethany and I included. About an hour later I was woken by Imogen. "We're at a store to go shopping and eat." she smiled and I knitted my eyebrows together and looked around to see we were on a new bus. "We were transported by our body guards." she giggled and I woke Bethany who was excited to get off the bus, again. Since she can't hear, she's turned into a light sleeper, when you try to turn her over, she wakes up. She walked over with the guard.

I put on a baseball cap as a disguise, colored contacts, and a medical mask, I did the same with Bethany as well only she wore dark glasses, then changed our clothes so we wouldn't be recognized. The rest of the band did the same thing. When we walked into the store, I smiled seeing that we didn't draw a crowd and started to shop for a few snacks and some of Bethany's favorite things as treats, then took her to the toys. Imogen caught my eye as she sat in an isle beating kid's toy a drum and Bethany laughed when she saw her. I walked down the aisle with Bethany and talked to Imogen while Bethany found a toy and started to play with it causing it to light up. It was a loud toy, but she couldn't hear so we didn't mind it. I watched as Bethany put the toy down and asked permission to go to the next aisle which I granted and went to find shortly after with Imogen. When I got there I noticed she was gone, and we walked two aisled down the opposite way since we didn't see what way she was going. It was empty. "Shit." I stated and we split up to find her.

Frantic I started to call out "Elizabeth" in an English accent hoping that a worker would hear me looking for her, but no. Instead I found Imogen. Elizabeth was just a name we used when we'd lose her. Another good thing about her being deaf, she won't hear us call her by a different name just to keep her incognito like the rest of us, we just used the first letter of our name or code names so no one would uncover who we are.

"I told a worker and described Bethany. I told them she's deaf and her name is Elizabeth and used an English accent too." she explained softly. "I also told him my name is Francine. It was the first name to come into my head." She giggled.

"Ok, just keep calling for her in case someone finds her and they hear you. They'll know where to bring her. Have everyone else do the same." I stated using an English accent still and watched her walk to tell our bandmates whom are more like family.

Moments later I saw Bethany leave go of a woman's hand as she ran to me and hugged me. I kissed her head a few times as she held me tightly. I wanted to soothe her and tell her everything was ok, but she can't hear so all I can do right now is hold her and use my facial expressions and my touch. As I stood up to thank the person I was met with the most amazing pair of blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Thank you for bringing her to me." I smirked and rubbed Bethany's back as she glued herself to me.

"Is she ok?" she asked curiously.

"Just scared. I never lost her before. May I ask where she ran to?" I asked curiously.

"Me. I was talking to someone and I jumped when I felt her grab my leg. She tried to run off, but I grabbed her hand and rubbed it since I she wouldn't talk to me." she said and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"She's deaf." I clarified. "Which is why I try not to lose her." I assured and texted Imogen that I found Bethany and our location. Right away Imogen ran towards us and took Bethany from me as she kissed her still with the medical mask on and ran off.

"Guess her mom's happy to have her back, she looks like she means a lot to you guys. Are you guys visiting Canada?" she stated causing me to remember I was still using a fake accent.

"Friend. Her mum left when she was little. Right after we started to take classes to sign." I explained. "It's just been us and a small family of friends since then." I smiled to her and walked as we talked.

"What about you? Any kids?" I asked.

"None. Just me in my own little apartment. My mom thinks I'll become a cat woman, but I hate cats." she stated. "I have a small dog so maybe I'll be come a dog woman." she srugged.

"Surely a gorgeous woman like you has to have a boyfriend?" I asked curiously to see her blush and shake her head. It was cute the way she blushed and I lost all track of time as I was talking to her.

"Ok, favorite song?" she asked changing the subject and I looked down. There were a lot of other groups that I looked up to and fingered through my ipod.

"I don't know. It's a tough one." I stated and looked at her. "Favorite genre?" I asked wanting to stay off the band subject in fear that she might thumb through her ipod or something and recognize me and turn into a crazed fangirl like most women did when they found out who I was.

"Rock." she said with a slight jump in her step. "But I like Indie too." she giggled and it was cute. As we passed the magazines, I watched as her eyes skimmed over the covers and mine did too. Luckily nothing popped out at me. "Have you ever heard of The Aesthetics?" she asked curiously and I chuckled.

"I know who they are." I said leaving the answer vague.

"I heard they're back from their tour and their last stop is their home here in Toronto. I want to get tickets. Do you know where they're playing?" she asked curiously and I thought about hooking her up with a few.

"I do." I smiled and looked in Bethany's bag. I took out a comped back stage pass for her it was on a custom lanyard only available for the group, but I didn't tell her. "Just give it to the guy at the back. He'll let you in when he sees it." I told her and her eyes lit up.

"I'm sure there's someone you want to go with?" she asked.

"I have to go with a few friends, but normally we split after so you can keep Elizabeth and I company. Unless you don't want to hang out with a guy and his kid." I stated and started to slowly turn the cart from her and chuckled as she pulled it back towards her. "It's a date. My name's Clare and here's my number. I expect you to call me sometime soon so we can over everything such as the back entrance." she stated and Bethany ran up to me.

"E. We have to go. We're dropping you and Elizabeth off first." Imogen said grabbing the cart.

"By Clare." I smirked and allowed Imogen to take the cart as Bethany and I followed. I signed to Bethany a few things about Clare. She seemed to be excited that I finally had a date after a few failed attempts, but I'm still not giving my hopes up especially when it comes to Bethany getting too close to her.

The minute we got back on the bus, changed out of my disguise, sat at the table with Bethany and looked over Adam's lyrics as I ate an apple. They were beautiful. The story of what appears to be a story of a love gone wrong in the most beautiful way.

"Adam." I called out for his attention and within minutes he was sitting across from me. "Does this song have a title?" I asked and bit into the apple again.

"No, but that's where you come in." he said and handed me a pen and some sheets for the music. I titled it "To the Moon and Back, Babe." and started to strum on my guitar as I made out the music for it, then called over Imogen and the rest of the band.

"I need you guys to make the music. I'll play it on the guitar." I stated and Drew and Adam went to grab their instruments. When we were all seated I started to play a few cords and before long they joined in as Imogen used the table to hit the beat. Before long the music was made and I started to sing it out. At the end everyone liked it and that was that. "I'll add it to the concert as a surprise song." I said and informed our manager of my plans for our new song. He agreed figuring that it'll be best to have a taste of our next record to increase the sales.

"Eli, your stop dude." Drew stated as we pulled up to my house. I grabbed mine and Bethany's things and we walked into our huge house. That's the thing about being famous, my parents were force to move into a new home. We live in a mansion now.

The minute Bethany got off the bus, she ran inside the large gate and took off to inside the house. I chuckled and trailed behind her. She left the door open so when I went in I kicked it shut behind me. I could hear laughter meaning she found my parents, Bullfrog and CeCe. I left the bags by the door and followed the laughter to Bethany's nursery where all three of them sat as Bullfrog and CeCe tickled her.

"Happy to see us?" I asked causing them to look up at me and hug me.

"Welcome home baby boy." CeCe smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I'm twenty." I chuckled.

"Still my baby boy." She stated and kissed my cheek. We turned to face Bethany and she told us she was hungry and wanted pizza causing us to laugh a little as she crawled in one of her tunnels. There aren't that many just a few mainly connecting both her play room and her room to the kitchen, my room, and each other. We had our ways of calling her, mainly her puppy. We'd send her puppy after her and after a few minutes, she'd follow the puppy to us or we'd get her. I left Bethany alone in her room to play and went to my room to call Clare. Since my number is unlisted I didn't have to worry about it showing on her caller ID.

"Hello?" she answered and I smiled.

"Hello, Clare." I smirked as I trailed off her name still making sure to use my fake accent. "Are you excited for the concert?" I asked curiously knowing it was only a few days away.

"I am I picked out an outfit and took off from work." She giggled. "I'm guessing Elizabeth's going?" she asked curiously.

"Yep. She, too, has her outfit picked out." I chuckled. "She's wearing a pair of pants and a light pink shirt." I said honestly.

"The music doesn't bother her. I mean the floor must vibrate since the speakers are loud." She questioned.

"She loves it. When the floor vibrates, she dances to it. Even here we'd put a large speaker on the floor so she can feel the vibrations and she'll dance." I chuckled and Bethany ran in my room and hopped on my bed. I signed to her as I listened to Clare on the other end and before I know it we've been on the phone for two hours just talking about nothing and everything all at once.

"I need to go eat. I guess I'll talk to you at the concert?" she asked

"Of course." I said happily.

"Before I take off do I get a name?" she asked curiously.

"E and I'll talk to you in a few days." I smirked and hung up my phone before picking up Bethany and carrying her down to dinner. I was already getting excited for the concert.

* * *

Reviews would be excellent if you want me to continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi. **

**A/n: I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter and I think all or most questions are revealed in this one. **

* * *

It was finally the night of the concert, I was excited to see Clare, but apprehensive as to her reaction once she'd find out who I really was. The band and I discussed everything that had went on with the concert and they knew the new song by heart. It wasn't before long when I heard the pitter patter of little feet running down the hall and immediately knew that Bethany was coming to get me. The minute I felt her jump on my bed, I smiled at her lovingly.

"It's time to go." She signed to me and I nodded as I looked over my outfit which was thrown together since we're changing in the backstage dressing rooms. We had ordered clothes, but our manager hadn't gotten them until this morning so he'd promised to bring them to the arena and I threw on combat boots since it was part of the outfit.

I picked Bethany up and carried her downstairs, then said goodbye to my parents before walking out front, down the long driveway, and to the limousine that was waiting for us.

"Shit. I forgot clothes for the shoot." I muttered once I put Bethany down.

"They'll have them there." Drew stated and I nodded as we drove off.

"Why does Deadly Couture have to be in Vancouver?" I groaned.

"Eli you hate that store." Imogen stated.

"I like a few things in it and I still can't believe you got Drew into a pair of chaps." I laughed at the memory.

"I still can't believe I liked them." Drew chuckled.

"And bought them, they're hanging in your closet." Adam stated as we laughed.

After talking for two hours we finally reached the arena and I looked at Bethany's watch. It was only six and the concert starts at eight. Just enough time for us to get set up.

"Your friend you mentioned, is she bringing someone?" Drew asked before we exited the car and I woke Bethany.

"Not sure I forgot to give her an extra pass." I admitted.

"You couldn't just give your crazy fan girl a ticket could you?" Imogen groaned.

"I didn't have any ok? Besides we don't know for sure if she's a crazy fan or not." I added as we walked inside and I carried Bethany only to have her fall back asleep on me, not that I minded.

Once I got to my dressing room I looked over at Imogen and she giggled. "Chow." She said as she held her head back and spun into her own dressing room. I rolled my eyes and went into my own dressing room, then laid Bethany down as I looked over my outfit. I had to say the bondage pants were perfect as was the black button up and the red Victorian vest. I quickly got dressed and looked over my outfit in the mirror, then did my hair and a make-up artist knocked on my door which I answered and allowed her to fix my hair and make whatever changes she had to.

Before I knew it Bethany woke up, wished me good luck, and then Adam, Drew, and I were being escorted below stage while Bethany sat on the couch placed back stage, though she normally moved when we'd start playing to watch. I heard an announcer ask if they were ready for us and the audience cheered. Imogen was already on stage ready to get behind her drums. The guys and I stood on the platform and soon we were raising on stage and I looked behind me to see Imogen sitting with her sticks ready to beat the drums. After everyone nodded, I signaled to Imogen as she clapped the sticks together and counted to four. Our strums took over and I began singing on cue. Drew and Adam were dancing in the back and doing tricks with their guitars as leaned their backs against each other's as they both strummed along.

The arena was packed and everyone was ready to cheer. Halfway through, I moved my fingers into the letter "W" in front of my guitar and he nodded back. When he started the solo for the next song, I ran back stage and was met with a hug from Bethany and a water.

"E as in Eli Goldsworthy?" Clare asked.

"You caught me." I said using the same English accent I used when I first met her. I took another sip of the water and kissed Bethany's head. "I'll explain after the show. You're in for a treat." I smirked at her not using the fake accent and ran back on stage right in time for my part and to sing. The crowd went wild as I started to move my hips, threw the guitar to my back, and move my hands sensually down the microphone stand for emphasis. I took the microphone off the stand to move my foot on one of the speakers on the front of the stage and bent down to touch the hands of some of my fans as they screamed even louder.

At the end of the show I watched as a stool was bought out on stage and sat down. "Normally we don't do this, but we're all so excited about it. A few days ago, Adam came to me with a song he had wrote and I liked it so much I had to add it and write the music for it. It's going to be on the next CD and our next single. So here it is To the Moon and Back, Babe." I stated and started to play the guitar. Before long Drew and Adam chimed in with the second guitar and bass, then Imogen drummed the chorus. My eyes started to close in the last verse as I emitted as much feeling into the song as I could and finally sang out the last few lines, but softly spoke the second half of the last line. The crowd cheered as we stopped playing and Bethany ran on stage to me causing me to pick her up. "Thank you Toronto." I screamed into the microphone and carried her off stage. Immediately Clare looked up at me in disbelief.

"When did you figure it out?" I asked.

"Well I was pretty peeved when E didn't show and I wanted to ask Elizabeth where he was, but I remembered she was deaf. She looked at me and I saw it was Bethany, then I noticed she had on the same outfit the day we met and hugged me just like she did that day, but it wasn't out of fear." She explained. "But I didn't know Bethany was deaf."

"Not many know. Just those close to us. We ask that the interviewers don't mention that simply because there aren't too many kids with hearing loss and it'll be very easy to spot us in public especially with our disguises." I clarified.

"Eli." Imogen called out and I chuckled at her outfit. She was wearing a white rabbit skeleton t-shirt, the skeleton rabbit was dressed in a pin stripe white tuxedo and she wore black skinny jeans and high heels.

"What's with the shirt?" I asked trying not to laugh more and she pouted.

"I liked it." She muttered sadly and I opened my arm to hug her.

"It suits you. Now what did you want to tell me?" I asked softly and let her go, she perked up.

"It's time to go." She stated and I looked over at Clare and held my free arm out for her.

"Do you have a friend in the audience?" I whispered in her ear.

"No." she whispered back as we neared the doors and Bethany buried her head into me like she always does and I handed Clare a pair of dark glasses.

"The lights." I stated and moved my hand around her waist.

The minute we got outside a bunch of cameras started flashing and questions were being asked, I couldn't catch all of them, but I caught one from someone asking to have my babies and I shook my head and chuckled whereas Clare just gave me a weird look. I motioned Clare to go in the limousine before me and placed my hand on Bethany's hand as I entered with her.

I sat Bethany across from me and started to sign to her, mainly asking if she was tired or hungry or wanted something to drink as everyone else filed in. A soft chuckled escaped my lips as she asked for a soda and to sit on my lap. I opened a bottle of soda from the fridge and handed it to her once she was on my lap. "You're really close aren't you?" Clare asked breaking me from Bethany.

"Sorry. Yea, she's my everything." I smiled at her and ran my hands through Bethany's hair.

"So where are we going?" Imogen asked curiously.

"Well, Clare, Bethany and I are going to the club house." I stated honestly.

"To the club house." Imogen chimed as I rolled my eyes and Drew whispered something to her causing her to pout.

I looked over at Clare and smirked as Bethany readjusted herself on me so she was crawled up on my lap and I continued to run my hands through her hair.

"Drew, Adam. Where ever you two are going please take Imo with you?" I asked curiously.

"About that, we decided to go to the club house too." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Eli has a lot of explaining to do." Clare finally stated and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"A little. I mean I think everything was self-explainable." I stated honestly.

"The phone?" Clare questioned and I looked at her.

"I didn't want to give up my cover." I stated. "Besides would you have believed me if I did?" I asked curiously and Clare looked at my lap.

"I would've thought you were playing with my head." She admitted.

"That's why. I wanted to tell you in the store and thought you may get too excited and scream or ask for my autograph or something." I stated. "So I waited until it wouldn't matter." I said honestly.

"So why give me of all people a backstage pass?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. Something just clicked and I knew I had to see you again." I stated honestly.

"Don't worry. You're only the first fan Eli's given a back stage pass to." Adam clarified and Imogen sighed.

"What's wrong Im?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Bethany's getting older and she still looks nothing like what she's supposed to." She muttered.

"You can't control her looks." I stated and smiled down at her.

"I know, but she looks like her." Imogen said and looked out the window.

"Im." I growled and she stayed silent. "Sorry Imogen doesn't like Bethany's mom too much." I said and Imogen looked at Clare.

"At all." She confirmed and I rolled my eyes.

"May I ask what happened?" Clare asked and I looked down at Bethany. "Well I mean I read some of it in magazines just that Julia isn't around." She explained.

"Exactly." Imogen spat and balled her fists.

"Imogen." I scolded and she jumped a little.

"Fine." She whined.

"I'll tell you at the club house." I stated.

"Dude, you're going to tell Clare. A fan girl of all people. It took weeks for you to tell us." Drew stated and I signed to him only for everyone to sign back to me.

"Guys. It's my decision." I stated and they signed again, all but Imogen who kept her eyes out the window as we started to near our destination.

"We're at the club house and it only took half an hour." I said happily.

"It felt like longer. My stomach's growling." Imogen mentioned and I woke Bethany again.

"She didn't get much sleep last night." I explained to Clare and we all exited the limousine.

When we got to the door, I unlocked it and hit the breakers and watched as Bethany unlocked her area of the club house by putting her thumb on a pad, then signed to me as I nodded.

"She'll find me when she needs me." I stated.

"Eli is Bear is going to be at the house right?" Imogen asked as Clare and I walked to my area.

"Yea, why?" I asked back.

"Your clothes will be there. You don't have to worry after all." Imogen giggled.

"You do have clothes, right?" I asked Clare and she shook her head.

"We'll have to get some." I stated and stood in front of her and took a picture of her outfit, then sent it out to a designer. "Now you'll have a few outfits." I stated honestly.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I took a picture of your outfit and sent it to a designer asking to have a few samples in various sizes sent to the house." I clarified and we got to the bar on my side of the club house. I pulled out a seat for Clare and looked at her as I made her a Shirley Temple and one for myself.

"Julia was in my life before the group formed. Back then we were all friends and we started to date when we were fourteen. After that I met Adam, Imogen, and Drew. We all instantly became friends, Imogen and Julia became best friends and when Julia found out she was pregnant, I wasn't exactly thrilled. I was sixteen, still in school and we had just formed the band. The band took a break while we all talked about the baby. It was decided that since we decided to keep the baby, Julia would move in with me. When Bethany was born they did the standard tests and said that she failed her hearing that it could be nothing but we should check back with them in a few months. When Bethany was two months she was diagnosed with hearing loss and we were told that we'd have to learn sign language. After telling Imogen, Drew, and Adam they wanted to go with us and they did. After a week of classes I woke up to Bethany's crying. When I looked for Julia all I found was a note saying she couldn't deal with the classes, the constant crying, the diaper changes, everything that went with being a mom and that it was too much for her on top of her regular classes at school. She asked that we wouldn't find her and she no longer wanted to be a mom. Shortly after that, we decided to make YouTube videos just for kicks and we got signed." I explained. "I never heard from Julia since so when people ask about her I tell them she passed because in my mind she did. I would've thought she'd come after me for money or shit, but nothing so I think she died." I stated and took a sip of my Shirley Temple.

"I don't drink." Clare stated.

"Neither do I. It's Shirley Temple." I clarified and she looked at me confused. "Ice, Sprite, Cherry juice, and a few cherries." I said and she tried some. "So what about you, surely you've had a boyfriend or three." I stated.

"I've kind of sworn off dating for now. I don't have a good history with men. I dated a guy in High School named KC. When he found out about my abstinence ring, he thought it was a challenge, when he failed he impregnated a cheerleader. After that I dated a guy named Jake for a little and it went well. A year later I asked him a few questions because I wasn't sure if I was ready for the next step. He told me he wasn't ready for marriage and I got mad and took my ring off for a few days. I talked to my mom about wanting to get rid of it and she told me just to wait until the right guy comes along." She explained and I nodded.

"I don't think a ring or sex should have that kind of control over someone. If they really wanted to be with you none of that should matter. They'd wait and if both of you were ready for that step, it wouldn't just happen." I explained.

"That's what my best friend said." She stated and I nodded. I took Clare's hand and lead her to the balcony and wrapped my hands around her stomach as I stood behind her. She turned around and I looked into her gorgeous baby blues and licked my lips. There was something about her and all I wanted to do was kiss her, but I didn't.

"So aside from the shitty guys you've dated, tell me something else about yourself." I asked and she looked up at me with her innocent baby blues.

"There's really nothing to explain. Unlike you I'm Christian, I go to church every Sunday, I work my way through college and I like to read." She explained.

"I have a library if you want to check it out." I offered and took her hand to lead her to my library.

"How many floors are there?" she asked.

"Six." I explained. "Bethany has the first, Drew and Adam have the second and third, Imo has the fifth and I have the fourth. The sixth is for all of us mainly a dance club and a lounge." I explained. "There's also a kitchen." I added as I walked her to my library. "I'm an English major and I minor in Art. I do my schooling online." I clarified and she nodded. "I have another library in my house, but it's smaller and for school." I stated honestly and watched her look through some of the books.

"You have a huge collection." She complimented.

"Thanks. It sucks that I haven't even read half of these." I chuckled. "I'm a huge fan of Palahniuk so I have most of his books in here." I smirked and watched as she pulled Survivor off the shelf. We walked out of the library after a while holding hands. I just met this girl and it feels that I have known her for years.

"Can we go dance?" she asked and I looked down at her.

"Of course." I smiled and walked over to the elevator and pressed the appropriate button. When we got to the dance floor, I walked over to the DJ table and put on a slow song and walked back over to her.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked as I held my hand out. Clare curtseyed and nodded. I took her hand and led her to the center of the floor as I placed my hands on her hips while her hands wrapped around my neck and our hips swayed to the music rhythmically. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" I whispered to her.

"No." Clare blushed and shook her head making her curls bounce.

"You are absolutely radiant." I whispered and licked my lips. I smirked as she did the same and I smirked at her suggestively, then she looked up at me and I took the initiative. I leaned down and captured her lips with mine in a sensual, breath taking kiss. I liked her lower lip asking for entrance and smirked when she granted it. Our tongues danced together and she moaned into the kiss causing me to pull her towards me and deepen the kiss as I groaned. She's an excellent kisser.

"Wow." Clare whispered as the kiss broke. I don't think I've kissed someone like that. Ever. I reattached our lips again and led her to the booth to sit down as we made out. "I've never done this before." She whispered and I raised a brow since she's had boyfriends. "Kissed someone I just met." She confirmed.

"Technically we just met a few days ago." I chuckled and she gave me a stern look. "Ok I know what you mean and to be honest I've never made out with anyone I just met, especially like that." I whispered.

"Not even Julia?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No even Julia." I answered and leaned into kiss her again. As our tongues invaded each other's mouths I intertwined our fingers together and Clare broke the kiss.

"Sorry this is just so surreal." She whispered.

"Making out with someone who has a kid?" I joked a little.

"No making out with not only someone I just met, but him also being a notorious rock star." She stated.

"Wait, you were making out with a rock star where did he go so I can kill him." I joked back. "Wait notorious for what?" I asked curiously.

"Just that you guys are bad-asses with a slight sweet side and a dark look." She explained.

"I don't know about bad-asses, but I get that our look is dark since I'm a fan of black. It suits me." I stated.

"Have you worn color?" Clare asked.

"The disguises." I stated. "Wearing black helps with our image. Since our music is sort of dark it works. I rubbed the back of Clare's hand again and kissed her this time not bothering to ask permission, but parting her lips with my tongue.

"Can we dance again." Clare asked between kisses. I smirked and pulled apart from her lips only to lead her back to the dance floor where the slow songs still played causing me to smile. I spun her around and had her back pressed against my chest as our hips swayed and our hands locked over her stomach. When I spun her back around to face me she smiled as her hands wrapped around my neck and I smirked as she played with the little hairs on my neck. I swooped down to kiss her again. Minutes later we were interrupted as we were pushed apart. I looked down to see Bethany looking up at me and she held up both of her hands for me to pick her up. I picked her up, kissed Clare's head and carried her to a booth, then sat her on the table, and watched as Clare sat across from us. My first instinct was her reaction to me kissing Clare and I started to sign to her.

"Does it bother you that I kissed Clare?" I asked her.

"No." she signed back causing me to kiss her head and smile at her.

"Then what's wrong?" I signed back.

"I want to go home." She signed and I nodded and picked her up. When I stood up Bethany laid her head on my shoulder and I kissed Clare chastely and walked over to the intercom.

"Time to head out. The baby's tired and wants to go home. Lock it up." I said into the loud intercom and led Clare into the elevator.

"So she was just tired?" Clare asked and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Yea." I chuckled. "I thought she'd be pissed or something that we were kissing. I have never kissed someone in front of her." I admitted.

"Oh, but you kissed someone other than Julia and I?" she asked with her arms crossed and I rubbed her waist.

"I was at a signing and someone asked me to sign her tits which I kindly declined so she asked for a hug, when I went to hug her she kissed me. I pulled back before she could shove her tongue into my mouth." I explained and Clare laughed. "It's not funny. I felt violated." I stated holding my hand over my heart feigning pain.

"Come here you big baby." Clare whispered and kissed me, I slid my tongue into her mouth as Bethany slept on my shoulder and heard the group cat calling as they appeared causing Clare and I to pull apart as she blushed.

"Guessing tonight went well for you?" Drew asked as he pat my shoulder.

"Shut up." I chuckled and we shut everything down and locked up. I noticed Bethany locked up her area too and chuckled, then pointed it out to Clare.

"Poor thing." She stated and we all went into the limousine. I laid Bethany down on my lap once we entered.

"Finally going home." Drew sighed peacefully.

"It's about time we're going home. I've had enough fighting for one night." Imogen sighed and I rubbed her knee.

"We'll be home so no arguing. Besides you know where I live you could've left." I stated.

"Didn't want to intrude." She stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Eli's the only one here with normal parents." Adam chuckled.

"They're not normal. CeCe and Bullfrog are hippies." I stated and chuckled. "But they're pretty awesome." I nodded. Clare rested her head on my shoulder as the ride progressed while the rest of us just talked.

When we finally got to our home, I handed Bethany to Drew while I kissed Clare awake. Her arms immediately moved to my bicep and smirked into the kiss.

"We're home." I whispered as the kiss broke.

"Eli she's getting heavy, man. I don't know how you're able to carry her that long." Drew groaned as he held Bethany and I chuckled.

I exited the limousine before Clare so I could get Bethany from Drew and lead Clare inside the house.

"And you all live here?" Clare asked curiously as she looked around.

"Well, for the most part. We have actual families and we stay with them at times." I stated honestly. "We were all born and raised here in Toronto." I yawned.

"Eli there's a package for you." Imogen said lazily and pointed to the big box. I laid Bethany down and cut it open and pulled out a night gown for Clare and handed it to her.

"Right size?" I asked her.

"Eli is this silk?" she asked and I looked at her. "Yes, it's the right size." She stated.

"It's silk and bed time." I said and walked to carry Bethany into her room. I changed her into her pajamas as she slept and tucked her in, then turned her night light on for her before leaving the room.

When I got in my room, I stripped out of my clothes and threw my pajama bottoms on when suddenly I heard a faint knock on my door. "Come in." I stated and saw Clare walking in.

"I don't know where the guest room is." She stated as she shut the door behind her.

"You're more than welcome to sleep in here and cuddle with me." I assured and she looked at the bed."It's 100% Egyptian cotton." I said and she looked at me curiously. "I've fallen off silk sheets and satin ones too." I laughed a little and hopped under the covers. Clare soon joined me and looked into my eyes after I shut the light out.

"Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" she asked.

"No, you're not." I stated and closed my eyes only to feel her lips pressed against mine and I deepened the kiss as I moved my fingers into her hair. "Sweet dreams, beautiful." I whispered and held Clare as we started to fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

"Mmm." I stirred as I felt fingertips moving on my chest. I opened my eyes slowly to see an angelic figure looking down at me causing me to smile. "How long have you been watching me sleep?" I asked curiously.

"I haven't been awake for long." She smiled and I kissed her passionately only to move myself on top of her and smiled below her. Her breasts were amazing and I wanted to touch them, but Clare's not mine and I couldn't ask her to come into my world. I just smiled down at her and kissed her more as I held her arms above her head. Minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, Eli." Drew said opening the door giving me no time to respond. "Found Clare." He said and shut the door quickly. I looked down at Clare and chuckled a little as I glued our foreheads together.

"What if he thinks we were going to have sex?" she asked.

"Not my style." I stated and she raised a brow. "We're not dating." I whispered and she pushed me off of her. "What was that for?" I asked curiously.

"Why did you bring me here and kiss me? Was it a mind game or something?" she fumed and I looked at her.

"No, not even close. I kissed you because I like you. I bought you here to get to know more about you and I want to know what my daughter thinks of you and how you get along before going farther." I answered and rubbed my arm.

"I'm sorry." She said and I lifted her chin to look at me.

"It's ok. Kissing is fine, but do you really want to rush into a relationship with someone you just met?" I asked and Clare shook her head. I smirked at her and pecked her lips. "Besides, I'm not sure about bringing you fully into my world. Your life is normal, you can go out in public without anyone knowing who you are, you can shop wherever you want and not have to worry about being mobbed by unwanted people or worrying about if you're doing something wrong." I explained and she nodded. "I just want us to get to know each other." I assured and there was another knock on the door.

"It's Imogen. I have Clare's clothes and we have the shoot in an hour. You guys need to eat." She stated, I got up and opened the door.

"We're dressed." I chuckled.

"I know. I don't like interrupting." She stated and handed me the box of Clare's clothes. In turn I rummaged through it and took out the ones that I thought would fit Clare perfectly, quickly moved the box to the side, and Imogen walked out.

"Eli are all these for me?" Clare asked curiously.

"There's only like five outfits." I shrugged and looked at her. "But yea." I smirked, immediately Clare picked up a dress and ran to the bathroom. I realized I forgot shoes and rummaged through the box again and smiled when I found a few pair and lined them up for her and got dressed quickly before Clare. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and black v-neck. Right as I finished getting dressed there was another knock on the door. "Come in." I stated and saw Clare carrying Bethany in and smiled as she started to sign to me and I took her from Clare's arms. "There are shoes for you." I pointed out and Clare took a pair that was her size, I put the other's back in the box and quickly finished getting dressed.

"Eli, Clare, hurry your asses up and eat." Drew shouted and we walked down the stairs. I held Clare's hand and looked over Bethany's outfit. Her closet was put together in outfits so she could pick out whatever she wanted and match. Clare and I walked down the stairs together and into the kitchen where I put Bethany down so we could eat.

Bethany ran off and started to color in one of her coloring books. "I can't wait until she learns to read actual books." I whispered over to Clare and put some eggs and pancakes on my plate and sat down.

"So how did you guys sleep?" Imogen asked elongating the word 'so'.

"Like a baby." I stated.

"Best sleep of my life." Clare said and I smiled over at her and held her hand.

"So when we get home, Drew and I are taking Bethany." Adam stated. "We're going to the arcade." He added.

"I'm going to hang out with Fiona." Imogen informed.

"Why are you taking Bethany?" I asked Adam curiously.

"To give you and Clare time before we go home." Drew answered.

"You are home." Clare mused with her eyebrows knitted together.

"New York. We have another home there." Adam clarified.

"Fashion capitol of the world, it's where we do most of our shopping and record our songs since we can't go to the music capitol of the world." I stated.

"Why not?" Clare questioned.

"It's Austin Texas. We'd stick out like sore thumbs." I replied honestly.

"Or a grey kitten in a room full of white ones." Imogen giggled and I got a text from Matty.

"We have ten minutes." I said and ate the last few bites on my plate. I rinsed my plate off, put in in the dishwasher, and walked over to Bethany and signed to her about us leaving and put her shoes on her. Before long, the limousine was out front to get us and I waited for Clare and held her hand.

"So New York soon?" she asked and I sighed.

"Recording and interviews." I slightly groaned. "If I were to invite you, you'd be leaving everything in your world behind." I whispered in her ear and kissed her temple. "If and when you're ready to do that just tell me." I assured and we walked to the limousine. It didn't take us long to get to the shoot and I left Bethany with Clare while I went to go back to the dressing room. I immediately smiled as I saw my clothes and Imogen screamed, I'm guessing she likes them too. My shirt was like a uniform of some sort. It was a black button up with golden pins all down the sides, a white belt, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. Once I was dressed it was time for the hair and make-up.

"Eli." Imogen yelled out and I immediately ran down to see what was wrong.

"It's me." I said as I knocked on her dressing room.

"Come in and hurry." She exclaimed and I did as asked. I looked over her outfit and covered up up with robe that had been neglected over a chair and sighed. Her skirt was entirely too short and I pinched the bridge of my nose as I tried to think of something. Luckily my make-up was done. I walked out of Imogen's room and went to look for whoever ordered the clothes.

"Excuse me." I said loudly grabbing the photographer's attention. "You've made a mistake in the clothing. Imogen's not coming out here looking like that. I won't allow it." I stated angrily. "Her skirt is entirely too short and her top has a hole in it right above her breasts." I fumed. "I don't know who told you to dress her like that, but don't. She's not a female pop artist like Kesha who couldn't care less if her ass sticks out if she bends over. I don't approve of that attire and I think it's degrading." I explained.

"Sex sells." He told me and I laughed.

"You walk out here in little clothing knowing you're going to be on tons of magazine covers. This isn't Maximum and Imogen isn't like that. Sex might sell, but we don't degrade woman in this band and we're not promoting sex. We're promoting a CD." I informed and Matty looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I called Imogen and watched her walk out in high stilettos and the robe draped over it.

"Her outfit." I huffed. "I'm not removing the robe, but she's almost fully exposed under it. I don't know what this guy is doing, but it needs to stop." I nearly yelled, but I no longer cared. The only thing that mattered was Imogen being in the proper clothing.

"Is it that bad?" he asked.

"I'm all for short skirts over my pants, but without pants this is too short for me." Imogen clarified.

"It stops right below her ass." I said with my arms crossed and watched Matty walk into an office and walk back out and hand me a garment bag. I unzipped it to see an appropriate skirt and handed it to her. "Try that." I whispered and hugged her a little. "Go get dressed." I kissed her head and sent her back to her dressing room as I waited outside of it as I sat a chair.

"How bad was her outfit?" Drew asked as he walked out to join me.

"Don't ask." I muttered. After a few more minutes, Imogen appeared in an appropriate school girl-esque miniskirt, a black top, and a tie to match her red plaid skirt.

"What do you think?" she asked holding out her skirt and posing.

"Let's go." I said standing up and offering her my arm. The minute we got to the room where Clare was I winked at her and spun Imogen around in front of the photographer. "This is how you dress a woman." I scorned. When it was time for the shooting we all did as asked. I was front and center with Imogen, my hand was around her waist as she leaned her back against my side with her arms crossed and a pouty look on her face while my other hand was in my pocket and a slightly dark smirk on my face. Adam was slightly behind me and Drew was slightly behind Imogen. The next picture Imogen was leaning on my shoulder and the guys posed in the background. After a few more poses we were finished and we were told we were able to keep the clothes like always.

Rather than everyone traveling by the same limousine, Clare, Drew, Adam and I were the only ones to go back and when we got out of the shoot, the paparazzi was already waiting along with a few fans. I threw a pair of dark sunglasses on Clare and put my arm around her waist and lead her out of the shoot as Bethany buried her head in my shoulder to avoid the lights of the camera. Again everyone started to ask questions all at once and I couldn't make any of them out aside from a few extremely loud fan girls.

"Eli there's a girl waving around her bra." Clare pointed out and I looked over and buried my head in her curls so I could laugh, in turn Clare hit my shoulder. Once we were in the limousine, I let go of Bethany so she could move to the opposite seat and signed to her. "I need to learn to sign so I could communicate with her." Clare sighed and I kissed the side of her head as Adam and Drew chuckled.

"Don't worry, Clare. Bethany just asked Eli if he's coming to the arcade." Adam assured.

"She likes you." I stated and covered Bethany's eyes so I could kiss Clare, the guys groaned causing me to break the kiss and chuckle.

"A little warning." Adam groaned.

"I covered Bethany's eyes I thought that was a warning." I laughed a little and Bethany removed my hand from her eyes. The guys chuckled.

"It's a good thing we're taking Bethany as he corrupts Clare." Adam chuckled.

"I'm not corrupting her." I stated knowing I was going to wait to do that.

"Are too. She has a freaking ring thingy on her finger." Drew pointed out.

"Abstinence ring." Clare corrected. "It reads Pure Love Waits."

"See you're corrupting her." Adam said firmly.

"Clare's made out with guys before me. I'll corrupt her later." I pointed out and Clare glared at me causing me to glare back.

"I can't win." She sighed and I laughed.

"Eli if you're thinking of something sick get it out of your head and don't say it." Drew scolded and I laughed more.

"Don't ask, don't ask." Adam muttered causing me to laugh more.

"What are you thinking?" Clare asked me and both boys groaned.

"You win at times when our tongues are fighting for dominance." I whispered in her ear as she gently hit me. "Hey." I stated and Clare stuck her tongue out at me causing me to bite my bottom lip. The things I wanted to do to her with my tongue. We stayed quiet for the most part as we drove, but mainly joked and Drew asked Clare if she had a friend for him.

When we finally got to the house Clare and I left the limousine, while Bethany, Adam and Drew stayed to go to the arcade that wasn't too far.

"They're going without a disguise." Clare informed.

"They have something up their sleeves." I said knowingly and opened the door for her, then followed her inside. I took off my boots once we were inside and Clare walked to the kitchen. Once my boots were off I followed her and wrapped my arms around her as I kissed her shoulder. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"The dishes are clean and put away." She spoke.

"Maid." I clarified and she turned in my arms. "She comes when we're gone. We like to help her by washing off our dishes before putting them in the dishwasher and starting it before we leave. We help a few other ways too like making sure she doesn't come in our rooms when they're not clean, like we'll lock the door if there's stuff laying on the floor." I smiled at her.

For the next hour and a half Clare and I talked about ourselves and our families. I was a little saddened when she told me about her parents' divorce and everything she went through and what she was raised to believe. I also told her about my parents and the way I was raised as well as everything about Bethany along with my fears. I rubbed the back of Clare's hand when she told me a few of her fears and wrapped a protective arm around her and kissed her head.

"Did you and Imogen almost date?" Clare asked out of nowhere.

"No. She's like a sister. There was a time when I had a crush on her after Julia left and opened up to her about my feelings in general, we kissed in the heat of the moment, but neither one of us felt anything." I assured and she nodded. "If it helps she's dating Fiona Coyne." I tried to help her relax more, but she curious. "Fiona's a lesbian and Imogen's bisexual so no Fiona didn't turn Imogen." I informed her and she smiled a little more. We decided to go out for dinner and to avoid large crowds, I took her to some place all celebrities went to eat when in Toronto, she loved it. We both ordered the Chicken Fettuccini Alfredo and for dessert we shared a chocolate lava cake. I paid the bill and we went home.

"Can you hold me?" Clare asked when we got inside and I laid down on the couch with my arm wrapped around her as she lay on me, then I turned on the TV and Clare covered us up. It wasn't before long that we've both fallen asleep. I was woken up by Bethany trying to climb on top of us and I signed to her to wait and noticed Clare was still sleeping. I smiled and kissed her head.

"She sleeping, dude?" Drew signed mentioning to Clare and I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Yea. What time is it?" I signed back.

"Ten." Drew answered, holding up all ten fingers, I only nodded in return carried Clare to my room. I laid her on the bed, took her shoes off her and covered her up before kissing her and heading back down stairs.

"Where did you guys go?" I asked curiously.

"Fair." Drew answered and I watched as Bethany went to play with her new toys.

"It was epic." Adam exclaimed and Bethany ran to her room. Shortly after that Imogen walked in and looked tired.

"Fiona and I went to the movies, and a party. It was amazing." Imogen said happily as she held her arms out and I nodded. She came over and rubbed my back as I leaned lazily against the counter. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Tired." I yawned. "I'm going to sleep once my little one does." I said knowingly and noticed Bethany hasn't come down yet and walked to go check on her. She was dead asleep covered up in her bed, without needing me to tuck her in. My little girl is growing up. I walked out of her room and back down the hallway to lean over the balcony to tell everyone I was heading to bed.

I smirked when I got to my room to see Clare still sleeping and immediately changed, too tired to care if she woke up besides she wouldn't see anything since I'm keeping my boxers on. Once I put my pajama bottoms on I wrote out a check to Madame before I'd forget, put in it the large envelope as instructed, and resealed the box since the maid would send it out. When I was sure that it was secure, I climbed into bed with Clare and since she was on her side I pulled her tightly to spoon with her, shortly after I fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up before Clare the next morning and smirked as I brushed the bangs out of her eyes and smiled at her as she woke up.

"I'll never get tired of seeing your face as soon as I wake up." She smiled and I pecked her lips.

"I'm glad because I'll miss yours." I whispered and she looked at me. "It's Sunday our weekend is almost over. We only have today." I stated honestly.

"I want to spend it with you and Bethany. What's on the agenda?" She questioned with a smirk and I kissed the back of her hand.

"Nothing." I whispered and Clare laced her fingers in my hair. I licked my lips and kissed her passionately and moved on top of her so I was straddling her and deepened the kiss. Clare mewled into the kiss and I couldn't help, but to groan as she tugged on my hair. "Such a turn on." I whispered as she looked up at me with glassy baby blue eyes and I leaned down to kiss her again. I used my forearms to keep a majority of my weight off her and started to kiss down her jaw and our hands interlocked.

"Eli, are you awake?" Adam asked knocking on the door. I let my head hang as I closed my eyes for a minute.

"Yea, we're awake." Clare answered and kissed my head. With that the door opened and I climbed off of Clare as fast as I could and spooned with her since I'm hard as a rock.

"Sorry if I interrupted." Adam stated.

"It's fine, what's up?" I asked poking Clare's ass with my erection.

"We're going out soon. Might want to come down for breakfast. Can we take Bethany?" Adam asked.

"No, Clare and I want her today. I'm thinking the park." I stated and rubbed Clare's stomach as my cock twitched against her ass. Adam nodded and shut the door behind him. Once Adam was gone, Clare turned around and attacked my lips with hers and kissed me fiercely causing me to whimper against her lips and pull her towards me. "Damn." I muttered once the kiss broke. "I know no sex, but does dry humping count?" I asked curiously.

"As much as I want to try that, we have to go down stairs and get Bethany so we can head to the park." Clare informed and I sighed. We both crawled out of bed to get dressed and like usual Clare went to the bathroom before changing. I dressed in black skinny jeans and another old band t-shit from when we first started. It was something I liked to do, wear old band shirts while walking around in the park. Moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I stated to see Clare dressed in a beautiful floral sundress and reached for the pair of white flats she wore to the concert. "You look gorgeous." I smiled noticing the dress hugged her in all the right places. I walked over to her after putting black chucks on and kissed her chastely before walking downstairs with her.

"Bethany's shirt is backwards and she won't let us change it." Imogen pouted and I knelt down in front of Bethany and signed about her shirt. She grabbed Clare's hand and lead her to her room. I chuckled and after a few minutes, Clare walked back down with Bethany, her shirt was on right. I smiled at them and took Clare in my arms and kissed her chastely. I can't believe that in only two days, this woman was making me fall for her. I gripped Clare's waist a little as she laced her fingers in my hair and before long, Bethany was between us making us pull apart we both groaned and looked down at her and she signed to us to eat by pretending to put a fork in her mouth so Clare understood too.

"Guess we need to eat." Clare giggled and I laced our fingers together.

"Guess we do." I chuckled and walked over to the counter and Imogen handed both Clare and I a plate of waffles. I noticed the place between her shoulder and her neck had a hickey and grabbed her arm before letting her walk away. "Do you have a hickey?" I asked curiously.

"Where?" Imogen asked curiously and I put my finger on it, in turn she placed her finger over mine and walked to a mirror and groaned. "She gave me a hickey." She said and tried to scratch it out with her nails frantically causing me to get up and remove her hand from her neck.

"Calm down." I stated and pulled a comb from my back pocket and turned her towards me and I tilted her neck to rub the back of the comb over the hickey to make it go away. Within minutes, it was gone. "Done. No worries." I spoke as I walked to sit next to Clare.

"What's wrong with hickeys?" she asked me curiously.

"Nothing, but Matty doesn't allow us to have hickeys unless we plan on staying inside." I confirmed. "Normally that's when we're recording, the only one allowed outside is Bethany since she has a nanny so she's able to get fresh air and run around. With us, we're there to record and we're not allowed out until the record's done and perfect. During at time, Matty couldn't care less if we have a hickey because there aren't paparazzi around."

"But you can date?" Clare asked.

"Of course. Hickeys and dating are two different things. Imogen and Fiona keep their relationship secret so they don't damage their reputation. For Imogen to have a hickey and a paparazzi to notice, they could say that it was from Drew, Adam, or myself or anyone else they want to pair her up with. We'd get rumors about it and they'd never end." I explained the best I could.

"Sort of like Eli when he got that bruise on his neck a few years back." Drew reminisced. "They said it was a hickey, but it really wasn't. We accidently hit him with a tennis racket." Drew admitted.

"Not we, you." Adam pointed out.

"Long story short, the paparazzi thought it was a hickey and since I was seen with Becky Baker the night before, they started rumors that we're together and Adam wanted to literally kill me. I had to call Becky and it took a lot of work to clear it up." I sighed. "Unless Imogen and Fiona make it official that they're dating, she can't have hickeys." I explained and Clare nodded.

"So no hickeys for you?" she questioned.

"Were you planning to give me one?" I answered with another question and she shrugged causing me to chuckle and look for Bethany who was nowhere to be found. I leaned in and started to gently suck on Clare's neck, then pulled away. I smiled at the small pink mark I left on her neck and looked at everyone's face as their mouths hung open. "What?" I smirked darkly a little and they all muttered something and looked down at my phone once it vibrated, that's when I got a text and Adam showed me Clare's face as I sucked on her neck. Her eyes were closed, lips slightly parted, and she looked like she was in pure bliss. I wanted to groan when I saw the picture just because of how sexy she looked. I immediately texted Adam to delete it out of his phone and he texted back saying that if he'd had it Becky wouldn't forgive him. I never really picture Becky to be the jealous type.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yea, is the hickey gone?" She tilted her head so I can see while watched Imogen carry a bag down full of Clare's things.

"Yea, I didn't want to make it dark." I admitted.

"It's one of my favorite bags, but I have another just like it. I want you to have it." Imogen said handing Clare a fairy messenger bag she bought at Madam Yes. "The shoes are in it upside down." She smiled and Clare hugged her.

"Thank you Imogen and I will. I hope to see you all again soon." Clare said as she waved to everyone as I threw on a baseball cap and dark glasses, then picked up Bethany. They all waved back and I leaned into her ear.

"They all have your number." I whispered as we started to head out. Clare was fine the way she was because no one would recognize her. We hopped in the car and headed to the park, the whole time, we were both watching Bethany as she looked happily out the window.

We walked around as Bethany trailed off in front of us. I had to use a leash with her so we wouldn't lose her if the crowd got bigger and since we couldn't call her it would be harder for us to find exactly where she went. Bethany stopped and I looked down at her as she signed to me that the leash was too loose on her wrist and she didn't feel safe with it, so I tightened it a little. I had my hand around Clare's waist as we talked the entire time. Every so often people would glance over at us and probably found it weird that I had Bethany on a leash, but it was for her safety and she didn't mind it. I couldn't risk losing my daughter.

Finally we reached the part of the park where Bethany could actually play on her own with other kids and she smiled as she asked to play, the minute I gave her permission she took her bracelet off and ran towards the other kids, while Clare and I sat on a bench with my arm around her shoulders. We watched as some of the kids tried to talk to Bethany, to no avail, she couldn't hear them so she just ignored them. It wasn't before long I noticed little boy pushed her down and immediately jumped up to get my little girl. Apparently his dad noticed too because he was right there with me.

"Is she hurt?" he knitted his eyebrows curiously and I signed to Bethany and she shook her head, but hugged me.

"I think she's just startled. She's not used to anyone pushing her." I explained as the guy drug his son off and yelled at him. I sat back on the bench next to Clare as she checked over Bethany's arms and I signed to her. Bethany hopped over to Clare's lap and laid her head on her breasts, letting her arms hang by her side.

"We're sorry if our son ruined your family time." The boy's mom told us as Clare ran her fingers through Bethany's hair.

"It's ok and nothing's ruined." I smiled to her reassuringly.

"I didn't know she can't hear anything." The little boy mused and I looked down to him.

"It's ok, bud. Just be careful next time, if another kid ignores you because they can't hear stand in front of them and they'll sign to you. That's how they talk, with their hands." I informed to him and he sat next to me and wanted me to show him, I looked up to his parents for approval first and I guess they approved since they were sitting on the bench watching and started to show him a few easy signs to start him off, he seemed happy to learn something new and i was more than happy to teach him.

"Honey, she's sleeping." Clare interrupted us and I looked over to see Bethany passed out on her.

"What time do you have school tomorrow?" I asked curiously wondering if it were best to leave now.

"About ten." She informed and I know it would be a few hours for us to reach her apartment. I texted Adam letting him know we were taking Clare home and turned back to the little boy. "We have to go, it was nice talking to you." I smiled at him and shook his hand. I also waved goodbye to his parents.

"Do you think they know who you are?" Clare asked.

"Not a chance." I stated and too Bethany from Clare once I stood up, then helped her off the bench and wrapped my arm around her waist. "That was the first time you called me Honey." I whispered in her ear and kissed her head.

"I didn't want to blow your cover and it was the first thing that came to my mind." Clare giggled. When we got to the limousine, I told the driver to take me to the garage so I can pick up my Volvo. It didn't really take us long to get to the garage and switch cars, and we were mainly quiet in the limousine as we enjoyed each other's company.

"This car is yours too?" Clare asked and I laughed a little as she looked over the other car across the way as the chauffeur put Clare's bag in the trunk of the Volvo.

"The two right here are mine. The red Camaro is my dad's along and my mom has the black Porsche." I pointed out. "Mother's Day and Father's Day gifts." I chuckled. "My parent's are home with their other cars until they want to switch them out." I shrugged and buckled Bethany into her car seat without waking her and put a neck pillow on her so she wouldn't fall asleep and wake up with cramps.

"You said these two are yours, does that count the hearse?" she questioned.

"Morty. He was my first car. I got the Volvo when we were signed strictly because I can't drive around with a baby in the back of the hearse." I stated. "I have a Mustang at home." I chuckled and looked at Clare's face as I helped her in the passenger's side before I got in the driver's side.

The radio came on as soon as I started the engine and I started to drive out of the garage. "Clare where do you live?" I asked curiously and she gave me her address. I instantly inserted it into the car's GPS system and followed the instructions. Clare turned off the radio and we talked. We talked about what would happen if Clare decided to date me and what would happen if we broke up. I didn't want to lie to her about anything and we learned more about each other such as Clare is majoring in Journalism at T.U., I gulped at that one. When we finally reached her apartment building I looked back to see Bethany waking up from her nap and smiled at her as I pulled into a parking spot. I didn't bother putting my face mask on since I was already in a hat and dark glasses

Clare exited the car first and took Bethany out of the back while I grabbed her bag from the trunk. "This isn't too far from T.U." I smiled happy that I remembered. I followed Clare up to her apartment as Bethany held her hand and walked. A few people looked at us on the way there, but we just kept quiet.

When we got to Clare's floor Bethany stopped and put her hands up for Clare to pick her up and I noticed a few people standing in the hall and looked at Clare. "She doesn't like people standing around like that. She's used to the paparazzi." I whispered and Clare nodded and I watched Bethany bury her head in Clare's neck to hide her face just like she does on our way out of concerts and such to shield her eyes from the bright lights and cameras. Once we got to Clare's apartment, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Crap." She muttered and looked at me. "Say nothing." She commanded and I nodded unsure of what was going on. Clare started walking again and handed me her keys for the door as we got closer.

"Clare, where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you and no offense, but for someone who has no life you've been pretty out hard to reach." Some short girl ranted and I wanted so much to cut her off as Clare motioned to her door for me to unlock it. "And who's kid is that? And who is he?" she went on and she continued to talk the minute we got into the apartment. I felt like bashing my head against the wall.

"Does this never stop?" I asked in a fake Irish accent grabbing Clare's attention as I put her bag on the couch.

"I told you to stay quiet." She said rolling her eyes and handed me Bethany.

"I'll just take my daughter to the other room." I said trying to keep Bethany's face hidden, but wondering if she's ok.

"No you don't." Clare's friend stated. "You and I are going to have a talk mister."

I turned on my heel and moved to sit on the couch remembering Bethany's wearing sunglasses and I signed to see if she was ok.

"Clare, can you get Elizabeth here something to drink?" I asked curiously and my phone rang. I knew I had to answer it.

"Hello, laddy?" I answered using the same Irish accent knowing it was Adam on the other end, instantly he asked what was wrong and you could hear Clare's friend in the background. Adam didn't stay on the phone too long in fear of blowing my cover and I smirked as Clare handed Bethany a cup of juice and Bethany hopped off my lap. I walked to Clare and kissed her passionately once her friend went into another room for something. "I'll leave you so we don't interrupt." I whispered. Clare pressed her lips to mine again as if she wasn't going to see me again and I glued our foreheads together wanting to tell her I'll only be gone for a month, but I couldn't. I laced our fingers together and kissed her again. I felt Bethany walk to my side again and looked down at her.

"You two have explaining to do." Her friend barked.

"Alli." Clare groaned finally giving me a name.

"Alli, my little one and I have to get going." I informed her and picked up Bethany, then drank some of the juice from the cup Clare gave Bethany.

"You're not getting away that easily." Alli nearly growled out angrily and I groaned and glanced to Clare.

"She really won't let you leave." Clare sighed and looked at me apologetically.

"Are you sure, Clare?" I raised a brow and Clare looked at Alli.

"Just don't scream." Clare ordered her.

"I won't scream." Alli promised and I removed my hat and sunglasses.

"See told you it was a good disguise." I stuck my tongue out at Clare and watched as she covered Alli's mouth as she screamed.

"You were making out with Eli Goldsworthy, the Eli Goldsworthy?" Alli said excitedly.

"Tell no one or I'll have one of Eli's body guards murder you." Clare threatened and Alli nodded.

"As much as I'd like to stay here longer, we really need to go. Our flight has been moved and I don't want to piss Matty off. Imogen already packed my bag and she's saying goodbye to someone." I stated and bought her lips to mine again as Bethany turned her head. Our tongues danced for a moment and I had to break the kiss.

"And you'll let me know when you're back?" Clare asked.

"Of course beautiful." I whispered and pecked her lips once more before putting my hat and sunglasses back on. "Alli, keep it secret that Bethany's deaf?" I asked curiously and she nodded as I picked Bethany up. I waved goodbye to Clare before heading out and Bethany blew her a kiss. I made sure that Clare's door was shut before we left.

As we drove home, the ride was quiet, of course minus the radio that I put on. When we got to the garage, I parked my Volvo and smiled at the awaiting limousine as I got Bethany out of the back and hopped inside it. "It's about time. Like seriously how far did Clare live?" Adam inquired.

"She lives near T.U." I said honestly and he nodded knowing it was a little farther out there. "Besides her friend wouldn't shut up." I knew it was wrong of me to tell them, but it was true. I licked my lips again wanting to taste more of Clare.

The plane ride only lasted two hours and was mainly spent sleeping or discussing plans, the same as the ride to our house. No one wanted to do anything when we got to the house and both Bethany and I passed out in our clothes.

* * *

Reviews would be awesome


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

Finally, the few weeks of recording had passed and the CD was made, all that's left is the release date, interviews, and time with Clare. As I quickly dressed I folded my clean clothes and put them in my dresser, wanting to keep clothes here and in Toronto. Those were the two places we were at most. Everyone was excited to go back and the minute we were in the limousine, we cheered to both be finally out of the house and to be done the recording.

"Eli, Halloween party at casa de Coyne." Imogen said happily. "Costumes are a must, dates aren't since Drew doesn't have one." Imogen stated.

"Thanks for the reminder." Drew groaned and I chuckled.

"I could hook you up with Clare's yappy friend." I laughed a little, but I was serious.

"That would be perfect." Adam said and looked at Drew.

"No way, I heard her in the background. Last time I dated a groupie it didn't go so well, I don't have the same luck Eli does." Drew stated and I remember the time we bet him money to date her. It lasted not even a day and she decided to try to climb in my bed in the middle of the night, luckily I locked my door.

"She knows I like Clare." I assured and looked over at Drew. "We kissed in front of her a few times." I added.

"So is she one of us?" Imogen asked and the guys chanted 'one of us' in the background.

"Guys we're not a cult." I chuckled. "No I can't ask her to leave her life behind for the one we have. Not right now anyway." I muttered. "Besides, who are you going to the party with, Adam?" I asked remembering things with him and Becky aren't that good.

"Lor." He stated and I knitted my eyebrows together. "She knows about me and Becky, she wants to see what's going on." He clarified and I nodded.

Lor is an actress and has worked with Fi in some movies, she's really close to the band for multiple reasons as well as Fi.

When we finally got to the airport we all walked to our plane and filed on. Bethany of course was buckled up and we took off not much longer. I called my parents immediately asking that they can drop off the hearse in the airport so I can go see Clare. Towards the end of the plane ride, I texted Clare with a simple "hello" just to see what she was doing and she had just gotten to her Journalism class which from previous texts, is two and a half hours long. Just enough time to land, drive to TU and find her before the class could end. I told Bethany of my plans and asked that someone would take her for the time being, Imogen already jumped in wanting to take her out for lunch and to the clubhouse.

Once the plane landed, right next to the limo was my hearse. I said goodbye to Bethany and quickly hopped in the hearse, put on a baseball cap and sunglasses since I was already wearing something I considered to be a disguise and started to make my way to TU. The ride itself felt like forever and since I didn't have time to shave in New York, I had a noticeable mustache.

The minute I got to TU, I immediately asked where Clare Edwards was in an Australian accent and I was given direction. I nearly ran to find her, but then slowed down as I saw her in the hall talking to some guy and let my head fall when they started to smile and laugh.

"Sorry." I said in the same accent when I bumped into someone. In turn I saw Alli and she drug me into an empty classroom.

"Eli, what's going on? Why do you seem so sad?" she asked and I looked up at her.

"I saw Clare out there with some guy, they seem close. I mean I know I've been gone for weeks and haven't been able to text her like I want." I muttered losing the accent since Alli knows it's me and she pulled me by my arm back into the hallway and looked at me with an extremely pissed off face.

"Stay here." She stated and walked over to them, her heels clacking to where they echoed in the halls so of course I obeyed.

Right as Alli was walking towards Clare, she stopped when a sudden loud slapping sound was made and Clare picked up her books and smiled when she saw me standing behind Alli. Immediately she dropped her books and ran into my arms. I kissed her the minute she attached our lips together and spun her around. "I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too." Clare whispered back and I put her down only to look into her gorgeous baby blues and pecked her lips.

"So I assume you're kidnapping Clare?" Alli asked curiously.

"Both of you once you're done classes." I smiled using the fake accent and smiled down to Clare. Alli squealed a little and Clare giggled, while I just rolled my eyes behind the dark glasses.

"I'm done class." Alli exclaimed. Clare smiled and looked at me.

"Almost done." she sighed.

"Do you get a Halloween vacation?" I asked with a raised brow and both looked down sadly like their dreams have been crushed I raised Clare's head so she can look at me and kissed her lips chastely. "It's ok." I whispered and someone called Clare into the class, I followed with Alli and we sat in the back while Clare moved up to the seat next to the girl who called her.

Alli and I nearly fell asleep as the class drug on and I felt Clare grab my hand. "Where to next?" I asked curiously and we walked out of the room only to hear the professor call to Clare.

"Have fun this Halloween." She stated and I smiled down to Clare.

"Where to?" I asked Clare.

"Home." She smiled and laced our fingers together.

"All my instructors gave me off for the week." She smiled up at me and Alli squealed.

"So now to drop Alli off at her home and go with Clare." I stated and Alli looked at me.

"Unlike Clare I can't afford to live in an apartment, I live on campus." She muttered and I motioned to Clare to follow Alli.

"I'm not driving back and forth." I said firmly and Clare stood on her toes.

"I thought we might have some fun at my place." She whispered and I nearly groaned.

"My room." I whispered and kissed her again.

It didn't take Alli long to pack and while she packed, Clare and I made out on the couch. I missed her so much. After that it was off to Clare's, then home. It took a bit to have Alli get in the hearse and I threatened to leave her behind. Before leaving I texted for a car to meet us at the garage with a given time. Clare sat in between Alli and I in the hearse and I took my cap and sunglasses off on the way to the garage. The ride was spent with Alli yapping about how excited it was and it only made me think about finding ways to tune her out. Finally we got to the garage.

"Why are we here?" Alli asked as I pulled into the garage to park Morty.

"Switching cars." Clare answered and I soon smiled seeing there was a limousine waiting like usual. Once I hopped out of Morty I helped Clare out and opened the back where I took out the bags only to have the chauffeur take them.

"Dude what took so long?" Adam asked exiting the car.

"Sorry, Adam. I had to finish class." Clare giggled and Alli started yapping again about the band and I started to sign to Adam as we filed in the limo. I tried hard not to laugh when Adam called Alli an insane fangirl. Imogen stayed home with Bethany and I started to feel bad for putting Imogen through this. As we continued to drive all I could think about was how much I wanted to be home and have Clare in my arms, but I knew that Bethany wanted to see her and I needed to talk to her about earlier.

"Do you all sign?" Alli asked noticing Adam and I were signing.

"Yea. We all need to talk to Bethany." Adam answered. "Even our manager Matty knows how to sign."

It wasn't much longer when we finally pulled up to the house and the four of us exited the limo.

"This is it?" Alli asked seeing the outside. "It's brick and looks small." She noted and I chuckled.

"Yea. Let's go." I chuckled and held Clare's hand as we walked up the few steps and walked inside.

I turned to see Alli's face once she saw the inside of the house and her jaw dropped. I took Clare's bag from the chauffeur and Adam took Alli's.

"Drew your crazy fan girl is here." Adam yelled out and Drew emerged from the hallway. Alli immediately started to talk again, this time walking up to Drew.

"Does she ever stop?" I asked Clare and she shook her head. I took off the hat and the dark sun glasses and Clare looked at me again.

"The mustache." She pointed to it with a raised brow.

"I couldn't shave in New York, we didn't have time." I admitted and picked up Clare's bag. "Ready to go to our room?" I asked and held out my hand which Clare took.

When we got to our room I immediately went to the bathroom to shave and walked back out.

"Better?" I asked Clare as she looked through the agenda I left on my dresser.

"A lot." She smiled and walked over to wrap her arms around my neck and I kissed her. "What's going to happen with Alli at the Halloween party and the publicity?" Clare questioned.

"We'll be in costume and you'll be known as my date while Alli will be known as Drew's. No paparazzi or publicists are going to know your names." I assured and kissed her again. "So about that guy you were with.." I trailed off.

"Partner on a project. He hit on me and I slapped him." Clare sighed and rubbed my cheek softly, I leaned into her touch and bought her palm to my lips only to kiss it. I wanted to look into her eyes and tell her I love her then and there, but I couldn't. It's too soon.

"Go out with me?" I asked and she looked up at me. "Secretly, I'd only give your first name if I had to." I assured and she smiled.

"Of course, but would giving my first name do anything?" she asked.

"People might suspect you especially after Halloween since photographs are going to be in magazines, but since you'd have on a mask, close friends and family like Alli will be able to easily point you out." I explained and she nodded. "Do you need time to think?".

"No, I want this." She whispered and I crashed my lips into hers.

"Eli, Clare they're back." Adam yelled causing us to break the kiss and I groaned. I pecked Clare's lips once more before leading her out of the bedroom. Immediately Bethany ran up to hug Clare and I smiled at them. She didn't stay long with Clare until she wanted her to put her down and we made our way down stairs.

"We're going costume shopping, Drew, Alli want to join?" I asked and looked at Drew.

"Please." He said and took Alli's hand as he started to sign to me. Apparently they've been getting to know each other and he just wants her to stop talking. Bethany laughed and signed back to Drew.

"She laughs?" Alli asked looking at Bethany.

"And cries. Just because she can't hear doesn't mean she can't laugh or cry. She can probably talk too, but because she uses sign language she doesn't need to, but if she does her voice will sound scratchy like it took effort for her to talk because it probably did. She doesn't use her voice other to laugh or cry which comes naturally to everyone, like breathing." I explained and signed to Bethany that Clare and I were dating, she smiled widely and hugged Clare. "I told her we're dating." I whispered in Clare's ear.

"Congrats you two." Drew stated causing Alli to look between us. "Eli signed to Bethany that they're finally dating." he filled Alli in.

"Wait, you two weren't dating before?" Alli asked.

"No we were just casual." I chuckled and signed to both Drew and Bethany about plans.

"Where are we going?" Clare inquired.

"Modern Mayhem." I answered and noticed we were right around the corner and signed it to Bethany.

"We're there." Drew exclaimed as we pulled up in front of a dark store and Clare looked at it along with Alli. I walked out and helped out both Bethany and Clare and watched as Bethany ran inside.

"No disguises?" Clare asked and I chuckled.

"None needed. No one shops here unless they can afford it." I shrugged and watched as we walked inside. Bethany already had up a black princess dress and a mask. Behind her emerged Patricia, the crazy woman behind it all and she immediately took me into her arms once we entered the store and kissed both of my cheeks.

"It's so good to see you again Elijah." She said as I pulled apart. "Andrew it's a pleasure to see you again too." She smiled calling us both by our full names. "And who are these lovely ladies?" she asked looking at Clare and Alli and I moved beside Clare and put my arm around her as Bethany stood in front of us.

"This is my girlfriend, Clare." I smirked and looked at her.

"And Alli is my date." Drew clarified.

"We need costumes to the party. Preferably matching for all three of us and Drew and Alli need ones too." I filled Patricia in and I watched her escort Drew and Alli while Clare and I looked around.

"Eli.." Clare called me and I walked up to her.

"What's up?" I asked curiously and she pointed down to the price tag she held in her hands. "So?"

"Eli it's two thousand dollars." she exclaimed, shock clearly evident in her voice and I looked at another price tag on a different outfit which had more embroidery and detail on it.

"And this one is two and a half grand. Things cost money, what's your point?" I questioned and she walked over to me.

"My point is there are others that are a lot cheaper than these ones." She pointed out and I put my arms around her.

"Clare, we're going to a party and I'm buying the costumes." I chuckled a bit and looked down to see Bethany had run off again which was normal. "I like buying you things. You're my girlfriend now which means I get to spoil you." I smirked and kissed her lovingly, then pulled apart to look at the costumes again. I put my arms around her as her back pressed against my chest and Patricia started to walk over signing to Bethany.

"Everyone signs." Clare groaned as she noticed.

"Only people that are close to the group." I informed and Clare nodded.

"Does that mean you'll teach me to sign?" Clare nearly whined and I pecked her neck.

"Of course." I whispered and Clare looked at the costumes noticing she pushed certain ones away the minute she saw the price. "Don't worry about the prices." I whined and looked over the costume Clare pulled off the rack before she could check the price. It was black and red and it matched the image of the group. "I like." I smirked and kissed Clare's cheek. "Go try it on." I smiled more and looked over the men's costumes to find one like Clare's and smirked when I found out. I knew that it would fit just from looking at it and picked up a masquerade mask to match and saw Bethany running over with a similar outfit and a smaller masquerade mask to fit her.

"Eli, what do you think?" Clare asked and I licked my lips a few times as my jaw dropped. I think I mouthed the words holy shit.

"I'll take the dress." I stated as I looked at Patricia and Clare went to get dressed again. Once she was out, I looked over Bethany's outfit and it was perfect and I paid for all three outfits as I waited for Drew and Alli. Luckily they didn't take too long and we were ready to leave. When we got to the limousine, the chauffeur took our bags and laid them in the trunk as we filed inside. The ride was mainly spent me signing to Drew about him and Alli, turns out she does stop talking.

When we got home, Clare and I walked to our room to hopefully help her unpack finally and spend some time with my girlfriend. "Eli." Imogen called as we were halfway up the stairs making me clench my eyes close for a moment and turn around. "Can I take Bethany to Fiona's?" She asked.

"Just don't let her have junk food before dinner." I yelled back and she squealed a little.

"Everyone else is leaving. Alli wants to go to some place with Drew and Adam left to get his costume with Lor." Imogen clarified and I sighed in relief. We were finally going to be alone. As we finally entered our room, Clare turned to me and put her hands on my chest.

"How many girls have been in here?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know, I think less than ten." I shrugged, my voice trailing off since I didn't really count how many girls have snuck into my room when they weren't supposed to.

"In your bed?" she raised a brow and I looked at her with my eyebrows knitted together. "With you."

"Two." I answered. "You and Bethany." I said knowing the first few nights in the house Bethany wouldn't sleep in her own bed.

While Clare unpacked and I gave her a few drawers in my dresser, we talked about whatever came up, mainly our pasts. Once her drawer was cleaned Clare had started to put her clothes into it and I sat on the bed. After Clare finished putting her clothed in the drawers, we decided to cuddle and I placed my hand on her waist.

"I missed you so much when you were gone." She sighed and I rubbed my thumb over her waist.

"I missed you too, but now that we're together what do you want to do about it?" I inquired and she kissed me causing me to kiss her back. Within minutes our tongues were fighting for dominance and Clare was on top of me as I moved my hands to her waist. Moments later I flipped us over and started to kiss down her neck causing her to moan. My hand immediately went to her skin and groaned against the feeling as my hips immediately searched for friction against hers. I groaned slowly as her hips thrust into mine and reciprocated the action by thrusting my hips back into hers. I gently bit Clare' bottom lip as I let out another groan and looked into Clare's eyes when we pulled apart. Her eyes were darker than normal and I smirked deviously at her before thrusting my hips into hers again. A small grunt elicited my lips as my hips thrust harder into hers and Clare's hands gently tugged my hair. My hands went to hers as I laced them together and looked at them. Her purity ring was different and I looked down to her.

"Your ring is different. You're wearing a Claddagh." I pointed out the obvious and moved off of her to face her.

"I switched it out after you dropped me off. My parents surprised me with it." She smirked as she handed it to me and showed me the inscription "Pure love waits." And I smiled.

"So you don't have to worry about anything?" I asked and she nodded. "Parents?" I questioned remembering when she told me her parents were divorced.

"My mom and my uh.. step dad." She sighed and I instantly knew something was wrong. I brushed her bangs out of her face and looked down at her.

"What is it?" I asked and she looked at me with her eyebrows pinned together.

"I found out I had made out with my step-brother." She confessed and my eyes widened. "My mom married Jake's dad." She informed and I looked at her.

"If it helps they weren't married when you two kissed." I assured and kissed her head causing her to smile softly at me in return, then laced our fingers together. Her lips pressed softly against mine and I looked down into her eyes as we pulled away. "You're beautiful." I whispered and Clare reattached her lips to mine.

"Clare, Eli." Drew called out and we both groaned.

"We'll be down in a few." I yelled back figuring it would give me some time to fix myself. I could hear him walking up the steps and I swiftly moved behind Clare and pressed my erection against her ass causing her to moan.

"Can I come in?" Drew asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yea." I said loud enough and he walked in.

"Alli misses Clare already." He sighed and looked at us. "Plus she needs to talk to her." He added and walked out. Clare groaned and headed out of bed, causing me to follow her down the stairs to see Alli holding her bag.

"Where are you sleeping?" Alli questioned and I looked down at Clare.

"I tried to tell her, man." Drew raised his hands in defense.

"I'm sleeping in Eli's room." Clare answered her.

"I think it turned to our room the first night you stayed with me." I smiled and wrapped my arms around Clare's stomach, then locked my hands once they were around her, in turn Clare looked up at me and I leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey Eli, don't forget to check your fan mail." Drew pointed out and I groaned.

"Too late, but I'll check now." I sighed and kissed Clare before making my way to my room.

When I got to my room I opened my laptop and signed into my blog given on the band's site for fan purposes only, then signed onto my twitter account to search my tags. There were a few flirty tweets for me, but nothing that really caught my interest aside from one or two people wishing me a good morning and one of the two tweeted about an exam so I re-tweeted them back and typed "Good afternoon I hope you had a wonderful day." And "Good afternoon. I wish you the best of luck on your exam #Ihatethose." And then it was over to my e-mail account which was well beyond ten thousand e-mails.

"How's the fan mail going?" Clare asked as she sat next to me.

"Entirely too slow." I groaned and opened an e-mail to see a marriage proposal, then immediately deleted it.

"Get those often?" she inquired about the marriage proposal and I nodded slowly.

"Marriage proposals, girls throwing themselves at me, girls asking me out, some asking to meet me, some asking me on dates, some asking me to father their children, and some that are actually good like a fourteen year old thanking me for a self-picture I took of Bethany and I wearing the shirts she made us. They're now folded in one of those space bag things. I posted the picture to both the site and my twitter. There are also messages from some fans that have met me and want to know when another meet and greet is." I informed.

"I've seen some of the tweets people send you." Clare admitted and I checked through my followers to see Clare's picture.

"Ah-ha! You are a crazy fan girl." I exclaimed and looked at her. "And here I thought you were totally different." I joked with my voice trailing off as I crossed my arms in front of my chest and Clare just poked me and sat on my lap.

"You like me." She stuck her tongue out and I sucked it into my mouth only to start kissing her with fervor. I groaned once she started to lace her fingers in my hair and moved my hands to her waist.

After we pulled apart I clicked on Clare's twitter account to see that she hasn't been on in over a year and only posted about ten tweets, then looked over at her.

"See." She giggled and I looked at her.

"If you don't use your twitter why have one?" I questioned curiously.

"Alli wouldn't shut up until I made one and a few kids in High School made me. When they mentioned The Aesthetics have twitters we all followed." She shrugged. "I just hated twitter." She sighed honestly and I looked through the followers of my blog, Clare wasn't following. After that I decided to stop checking the fan mail for now. I chuckled when both my stomach and Clare's stomach growled simultaneously and looked at her.

"I think its dinner time." I smirked.

"Dude, I need to tell you something." Adam yelled out and I left Clare in my room to see what was going on. The minute I walked down I saw Lor and knew it may not be good.

"What is it?" I asked and sat down on the couch.

"Becky's bringing Luke to the party with her." Adam stated and I let my head hit the wall next to me.

"Eli, stop." Lor said bringing my head to rest on her stomach as she stood before me. She started rubbing my temples to calm me down as I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. "Let all your thoughts go." She whispered and I kept my eyes closed like I always have every time she did this and my fists unclenched. "There's only me and you. Allow me to manipulate your mind." She cooed and I looked up at her.

"If I do that you'll put me to sleep." I chuckled and she nodded.

"Fine, but sit on the floor." She said and I listened. Lor moved behind me and started to massage my muscles.

"I hate when you do this." I muttered and she giggled. "About Luke since Lor's keeping me from getting pissed, does anyone not remember when he threw holy water on Imogen and I?" I asked Adam curiously.

"We do, but you threw beer on him." Adam stated.

"Only because I couldn't beat the shit out of him knowing Bethany was in the room." I added and Lor rested her head on mine when she was done massaging my shoulders and I stood up. "What if we don't go?" I asked curiously.

"Eli, don't be an egotistical ass." Lor said firmly and stood up to face me.

"How the hell am I being egotistical?" I inquired.

"Not everything is about Luke having it out for you." She argued and I sighed.

"If he does something-"

"-I'll handle it." Lor cut me off and I nodded. "That's why I'm going. To protect you." She added and I sighed.

"I hate you, you know." I muttered under my breath.

"I love you too." She giggled and hugged me. "Besides if you wouldn't go I'd have to go to your house and make you or come here." She smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"You're still the same. Following me around like a lost puppy." I chuckled and she nudged my ass with her foot. "Really?" I laughed. "You're going to do that again…. Just remember I can still throw you." I laughed a little more.

"I'd like to see you try." She challenged and I threw her over my shoulder as she screamed for me to put her down and laughed as Clare was walking out of the hall. I smiled at her, carried Lor up the stairs and opened the door to Bethany's room only to throw her on the bed.

"Challenge accomplished." I stated and walked out of the room only to hold the door shut and Clare looked at me. "She's pissed and probably going to kill me."

"Eli let me out or I won't go to the party." She threatened as she pulled on the door to get it to open as hard as she can.

"You love me too much to see me get hurt." I contradicted her.

"What would it take for you to let me out?" she begged and stopped tugging on the door.

"Oh, I don't know. 'I promise not to kill you since you won the challenge and I love you, Eli.' Sounds pretty good to me." I yelled to her.

"Eli you jerk, when do I not love you? Besides if I did kill you who would protect me?" she asked and I opened the door and hugged her.

"That's my Lor." I cooed and she punched me in the chest.

"You still owe me from when we were little and you tortured me." She grumbled.

"Teaching you sign language didn't suffice?" I raised a brow. "Or letting you baby sit when Bethany was little?" I continued. "Or other things I did?" I added and she sighed.

"I never asked you to ditch Julia at your house." She sighed and I looked down at her.

"You were sick. You needed me more." I assured. "Now Clare and I are hungry go fix us some food woman." I demanded and she turned to Clare.

"See how he treats me?" she giggled with wide eyes as she started to walk down the hallway.

"Don't make me use your entire name Lore-." she put her hand against my mouth so I wouldn't say it and laughed.

"You egotistical ass." She grumbled and licked her hand before laughing some more. "Gross! Now I see where Bethany gets it from." She whined and I wrapped my hand around Clare's waist, but she pushed it off causing me to look at her quizzically and I started to walk down the steps with my hands in my pocket.

"Why did you cover Bethany's mouth since she's deaf?" I questioned Lor once I got down the stairs.

"Long story short. I did something my mom said 'like father like daughter' and I wanted to prove it since I know you hate having your mouth covered." She answered and looked at me causing me to stop. "Did you tell her to lick me?" she asked pointing a finger.

"No. I swear she did that on her own." I said with my hands raised in defense before she started to walk the rest of the way down.

"Yea, well my mom and Aunt CeCe thought it was the funniest thing." She rolled her eyes and I laughed as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Because they're twins. Hence the reason you're name." I stated as we walked in the kitchen. "I honestly think if you were a boy we'd be dressed the same." I laughed a little more.

"Uncle Bullfrog tried it." She muttered and pulled a pot and pan out of the cabinets. "What do you two want to eat?" she asked looking at me and I shrugged.

"Chicken. Grilled with barbecue sauce." I replied with a smile and she took out the chicken.

"Lor's cooking?" Adam inquired and I nodded as I went to sit with Clare.

"Are you ok?" I whispered and she looked up to me.

"Sorry I didn't know you were cousins and I kind of got jealous." She confessed.

"Sorry, Lor likes to keep it a secret." I assured and kissed Clare softly. "I keep forgetting that no one knows especially since we're used to acting like this when we're behind closed doors." I whispered and glued our heads together. Clare kissed me again and I laced our fingers together.

"Eli, can you get me my stuff from my purse?" Lor interrupted us.

"Meds?" I asked her curiously and she sighed, yep her meds. I got Lor's purse and handed it to Clare.

"Can you get her birth control out?" I asked and she raised her brow. "I'm not going in her purse." I stated.

"I don't have anything personal in there." Lor said giving Clare permission and she sighed, but got out Lor's birth control pills. I walked up stairs as the girl's talked and walked into my room to answer fan mail and saw birth control pills on the dresser and knitted my eyebrows together. Sure I thought that Clare might have to take a vitamin like I do. I wanted to call her, but didn't want her to think something was wrong, so I walked back down stairs to the kitchen.

"I take birth control for the some of the same reasons." Clare giggled and I looked at her.

"Just in time, the food's done." Lor stated as she got out plates and I looked to Clare.

"Care to explain those reasons about the birth control?" I asked with a raised brow as I leaned on the counter.

"It helps with headaches and certain stomach pains." Clare replied, her voice a little low when she mentioned the stomach pains.

"She means cramps." Lor said loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh." I stated and Clare looked at me weird while I grabbed a plate and filled it with food. "I've lived with a woman for almost a year and I live with Imogen now. If she gets cramps we all know." I chuckled and Adam walked over.

"I heard cramps which reminds me, where are you staying in two weeks?" Adam asked curiously as he fixed himself a plate and we walked to the table.

"Here why?" I questioned.

"Because I'm staying with Drew over at Lor's." Adam informed and I looked to Lor.

"That's when Imogen turns into a monster the boys and I are going my house in Quebec." She explained and I looked to Clare as we all sat down.

"How much would you love to have your boyfriend with you for an entire week?" I asked looking at her curiously as she sat next to me and I ate a piece of my chicken.

"You saw my apartment. It's nothing like it is here and I don't have anything for Bethany aside from the guest room." She said and I sighed.

"Just buy a house." Lor shrugged and I looked at her. "It's the obvious choice. Make it near TU, get two rooms, furniture, but stuff for Bethany, sheets, and everything. Clare would be out of her seemingly filthy apartment building and in a nice lovely home." She said and I stayed quiet. "Or get a hotel room for a week and have the paparazzi asking you endless questions and jumping to conclusions about who knows what." She stated.

"Or I can go home to my parents." I added.

"Imogen knows where they live." She reminded me and I groaned.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Clare laughed a little

"It's so bad, Matty runs." Adam laughed as we all started to eat and I got a text.

"Fi's taking care of Imogen we don't need to run for the hills." I cheered. We talked about everything and anything as we all ate and not long after we finished eating, Bethany ran inside the house and signed to me about Imogen turning into a monster and we all laughed, aside from Clare.

"What did she say?" Clare asked.

"If-"

"I don't turn into a monster." Imogen argued cutting me off and Clare giggled a little. I got up to put my emptied plate in the sink and turned my attention to my daughter, but she grabbed a bag and ran to her room. Before I could do anything, Lor put a music sheet in front of me and a pen.

"You're stressed." She stated and I sighed. It wasn't long until I started writing and had half the sheet filled up with lyrics and looked at Clare. "That was fast." She smiled and I chuckled.

"I'm just able to write. Doing the music is the hard part." I sighed and Drew walked in causing me to look over at him.

"Is the basement set up?" I asked.

"Yea, but don't forget sheets." He said and I nodded.

"Added some in the basement." I chuckled and kissed Clare quickly before running down to the basement. I smirked as I saw the drums and the table beside them. I set up a microphone before sitting down and tried to drum a few notes, but they didn't sound right and started to sing it first. When I hit the chorus I slammed down on the symbols and started to sing again. I smiled liking the sound and switched to the guitar and to the bass.

Once I was finished I went up the steps to give the rest of the band the music and smiled at Clare. "All done." I smirked and kissed her lovingly as I placed my hands on her hips.

"I didn't know you can play that many instruments." She breathed.

"I can play the drums, piano, guitar, and bass." I smiled and looked around. "Where's Bethany?" I asked.

"Sleeping." Imogen replied and yawned. I looked at the clock and realized that I had been in the basement for almost three hours.

"Are you ready for bed?" I questioned Clare and she nodded. We held hands walking to our room like usual and when we got there she dressed in my bathroom and I dressed in my room. I left a shirt off like normal and put on pajama bottoms and waited in the bed for Clare to knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you dressed?" Clare asked and I chuckled.

"Yea." I stated and held out my arms as she crawled into them and I kissed her again.

"I hope you don't mind, but I went through some of the tweets to you." She whispered.

"Clare why would I mind? You're my girlfriend." I smirked and looked into her blue eyes.

"What if I wanted to be official?" she asked.

"We are." I smiled and ran my fingertips along her spine.

"I mean publically, like leave my old life behind and fall into yours?" she asked and I looked down at her. As much as I wanted to tell her yes, I knew with the upcoming party things could change that.

"Someone I don't like is going to be at the Halloween party. I don't know if he'll piss me off or not and I can't hold back if he does especially if he uses Bethany to do it." I stated.

"If he does I wouldn't blame you for killing him. You're an over protective papa bear." She said and rubbed my chest and smiled at her.

"We can go public after the party if you want. I'll tweet it." I promised and held her close. Clare pecked my lips chastely before laying her head on my chest and we started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Reviews are awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi.

**A/N:**

I feel the incessant need to inform a review about a few things they commented on.

_You have grammar errors._

I am very well aware of that, reviewer. I do my best to read through and correct my errors, but unfortunately Microsoft Office doesn't find all of them either and my beta reader isn't available to proof read for me.

_Watch the POV._

I don't really know what you're talking about since the POV in this story has always been and will always be Eli's due to the fact I'm most comfortable writing in his POV.

And updates will be every Wednesday to help with Degrassi anticipation/anxiety as my friend calls it. I have the next three chapters already written, but still will still use ideas if you have them. For instance if it wasn't for stripedkneesocks20 this chapter wouldn't exist, but I thought she had a kickass idea I had to use.

* * *

I woke up with Clare laying on top of me and my hard cock pressed against her stomach. Normally, I'd hide my morning wood by making out with her and letting her think she's turned me on like I have been, but I didn't want to take the chance to wake her up. I started to close my eyes hoping my erection would go down before Clare woke up, but it was too late. When I opened my eyes, Clare was looking down at me with a smile and I kissed her forehead. "Morning gorgeous." I smiled and she straddled me causing me to groan in pleasure as my dick pushed into her due to the slight change of position. Clare didn't seem to mind it since she giggled a little and leaned in to kiss me. I was already counting the seconds until someone interrupts us, though I knew that if no one did, I'd stop. As we kissed, Clare deepened it and I instinctively flipped us over so I was on top, then covered us up.

"Eli." Clare breathed and I pressed my hips into hers and caressed her clothed thigh. Our lips soon found each other's again and I groaned as I started to thrust my hips harder, not caring to remove our clothing because either way I planned on stopping soon.

"Clare." I whimpered as I nipped at her neck, but soon stopped in fear of going too far.

"Why did you stop?" she asked curiously.

"Because I don't want to go too far and you're not ready." I breathed and just as I finished my sentence, there was a knock at the door.

"We would've gotten interrupted either way." she nearly groaned making me wonder if she was actually ready to have sex with me, but I know that isn't the latter and looked at her letting her know to go on. "I wanted to continue with our clothes on."

"Next time." I whispered and kissed her forehead. "We're clothed." I yelled to the person on the other side of the door.

"That took longer than usual." Alli said opening the door.

"Don't worry, we were just talking." I assured and she looked between Clare and myself.

"Breakfast is done. Lor made omelets and they're delicious. She won't let anyone touch yours. We've all tried." Alli informed and I looked at her.

"We need to get dressed." I informed and she looked between us. "Clare gets dressed in my bathroom while I get dressed in here."

"I'll see you down stairs." she said and shut the door behind her and I moved out of the bed to gather my clothes as Clare did the same.

"What are we doing until the party?" she asked as she walked into my bathroom with her clothes in her hand.

"I have no clue. Probably hang out for most of the day at an arcade or something since we're not allowed to help and Imogen's already there. She's the only one allowed to help decorate." I explained and started to get dressed.

"Because she's dating Fi?" she asked.

"Bingo." I chimed.

"Are you dressed?"

"Yea." I answered. Clare opened the bathroom door for me and I walked in beside her making sure to give her enough room to see the mirror since she was doing her hair. Once we were ready we walked down stairs and were greeted by Bethany.

"I saved your omelets." Lor chimed as we walked to the kitchen. "Sit at the table. I'll serve them to you." she ordered happily. Clare went to say something, but I knew better. "If you don't you're not eating." she stated firmly looking at Clare since I was already seated and Clare immediately sat down next to me, not bothering to say anything to Lor.

"Lor likes things done a certain way at times." I assured and Lor came out in an apron holding a serving tray with our omelets and two glasses of orange juice.

"Enjoy." She smiled and walked away. "How'd I do?" she asked as I cut into the omelet and ate it.

"Excellent with both." I smiled at her and drank some of the juice, Clare gave her a two thumbs up and smiled at her. "She took too big of a bite, your food's that good." I chuckled and Clare pointed at me trying to let her know I was right. I took another bite and signed to Lor since my mouth was full. After breakfast, we all left the house and got into the limousine to go to the arcade. On the way, we talked about the party and how excited we were.

Once we got to the arcade, we left our disguises since it's in the middle of everything, most people there are too into the games to notice and I've learned that workers aren't allowed to point us out to the crowd or they get fired. When we got to the arcade, I wrapped my hand around Clare's waist and walked her over to the kiddy area to a sign in desk.

"Does your child have special needs?" the woman asked as I got out my license.

"She's deaf." I answered and handed her my license. I saw her press a few buttons into a machine and a different woman walked over and signed to Bethany. I looked over at Clare as Bethany walked away with the woman and squeezed her hand a little since this was the first time I left her with someone other than my band mates or parents.

"She's in good hands. Nothing will happen to her. I'll make sure of it." The woman behind the desk assured.

"How can you be so sure?" I questioned.

"I'll get fired." She said and I wrote on a piece of paper asking if she was a fan and she nodded. I proceeded to write that if Bethany comes out in one piece I'll send her a signed poster in the mail and she gave me the arcade card. "Here are our hours and the phone number. My name is right here so call if you need anything. You also need to sign out your daughter to get her back." she smiled and I nodded.

"Thank you." I smiled putting the card in my back pocket.

"That's one way to prove Bethany's going to be ok." Clare giggled as we walked into the arcade and I walked up to the token booth. I looked at the time and gave the guy a hundred, in turn he marked it and handed back two rolls of tokens.

"Here." I handed Clare one and immediately she started to open it while I looked for a game causing me to laugh a little.

"Eli. I want to try this one with you." she chimed walking up to two slot machines causing me to chuckle a bit since she seemed so damn excited. I grabbed a bucket since they give back colored tokens rather than tickets and put a token in the same time Clare did. We played for a five of ten minutes before moving and we've both won some tokens. We took turns playing some games so I could show Clare how to play and at the end we had earned a lot of coins and tickets.

"Do you want them?" I asked Clare as I lead her over to the counter.

"Give them to Bethany." She smiled and I got them counted. We won a total of two thousand points not counting the five thousand from last time we came without Bethany. I got my ticket voucher and walked to sign out Bethany. As promised she was perfectly fine. Clare held my arm as Bethany held my hand and we walked back over to the counter. I told Bethany the points were hers and watched as she looked at everything with the numbers. She pointed to a giant purple teddy bear that was as big as she was costing a thousand points. When the guy gave it to her, she hugged it and smiled widely.

"That's all she wants." I chuckled to Clare as she looked at the prizes.

"Can we save the rest?" She asked and the guy looked at her.

"We have Aesthetic merch if you're into them." He offered.

"I have better Aesthetic stuff than you have here." she smiled and I chuckled.

"I doubt that." He stated and put his elbows on the counter as he leaned his head on it and looked at her. "My girlfriend is a huge fan and she asks me to get her the merch we have." He bragged and I looked at him.

"Her merch is better. I have proof." I said and slid over my license to him. His jaw dropped when he looked at it and Drew came up behind me.

"Dude, Adam kind of got us spotted." Drew panted and Adam ran up behind him.

"We kind of need to leave, like now." Adam said and I looked at the guy.

"Let me four a hats, I don't care what kind, four employee shirts and five sunglasses as well." I said as he rushed to get them, Clare didn't really need the disguise and Alli wasn't around. Once we got the disguises we put them over our regular clothes as fast as possible and put the hats on as well as the sunglasses. I picked up Bethany and looked at the guy. "How many points are left?" I asked knowing the items weren't that much.

"4,875" He answered.

"We'll save them." I said and looked around as they guy printed out a new voucher for us. I handed it to Clare for her to keep, then picked up Bethany and put my hand around Clare's waist. "Home." I smiled noticing the arcade had more people in it, probably hoping to see us.

"I called for the limo." Alli smiled as we caught up with her. "I told the crazy girls that found me after searching for you, that you probably left." she giggled and we all filed into the limousine. All four of us took off our disguises as soon as the door closed and Drew signed to Bethany letting her know what happened while I checked to make sure Clare was ok. I could hear the others talking.

"Are you used to that?" She asked softly so the others couldn't hear. "I mean the crazy fans chasing you?" she continued and I nodded.

"Are you sure you want this? To be known as my girlfriend and deal with the fans, publicity, and everything that goes with it?" I questioned and she nodded, then pressed her lips to mine.

"More than anything." She whispered into the kiss and I deepened it a little only to pull away seconds later. Once I pulled away I noticed we were almost home and looked at Clare.

"Ladies, we only have an hour to get ready." Drew informed everyone including Bethany since he signed as he talked. The girls nodded and I knew that Clare knew she didn't have to ask to get the bathroom. When we got to the house, everyone ran out of the limousine and into the house. Bethany got to her room before everyone and shut her door causing me to laugh. Clare got her dress and ran into the bathroom with a big square case. I got her heels out for her and got dressed. I looked myself over once I was dressed and smiled as I fixed my tie.

"I'm going to check on Bethany." I stated and walked to my daughter's room. I knocked a beat on her door that was kept between us and she opened it. I signed how nice she looked immediately and Lor appeared. "Doing her hair?"

"Yea. I know you can't and Clare probably won't have the time." She smiled and I hugged her.

"Thank you." I whispered and smiled knowing Bethany wanted to look nice too. "Just no make up." I stated and broke the hug.

"No make up." Lor confirmed and sat down on the bed as Bethany patted it for her. I watched as Lor put Bethany's hair in pig tails, then curled them, surprisingly Bethany was sitting still. "I told her if she moves she'd look ugly." Lor informed me and I walked down the stairs to see the guys waiting.

"How long do we have left?" Adam questioned.

"Twenty minutes." I sighed and turned on the TV when I heard the fridge open. "No food Drew." I yelled and Adam laughed a little as Drew groaned and shut the fridge. Once the show was over I heard Lor get our attention as she stood up at the top of the stairs.

"The ladies are ready." She smiled and we all walked over to the stairs the minute the TV was off. Bethany was the first to walk down and we all signed to her. She immediately found her way into my arms and I kissed her cheek. Next was Clare and my jaw nearly dropped. I mouthed a damn and she giggled.

"Damn, she's gorgeous." he whispered and I elbowed his ribs. "You're lucky." he added.

"I know." I agreed and we watched as Alli walked down, she cleans up well. I put Bethany down and leaned over to Clare as wrapped my arm around her. "My god, Miss Edwards." I whispered into her ear as we walked out to the limo.

Once we got to Fiona's there were tons of cameras and paparazzi around taking pictures and I noticed we all had our masks on. Clare, Bethany and I were the lasts to leave the limousine this time since Bethany took her mask off and I had to put it back on her. Like usual she buried her head in my shoulder as I walked and I wrapped my hand around Clare's waist.

"Is that the same girl you've been seen with for the concert and photo shoot?" I heard someone ask.

"She is the same girl." I said happily and kissed Clare's cheek. We walked inside Fiona's mansion and smiled as she greeted us with Imogen by her side. I put Bethany down so she can run off and play in the area Fi set up for her and kissed both of her cheeks as she did the same to mine. "Nice to see you again, Fi. You've really out did yourself." I smiled and watched as she kissed both of Clare's cheeks as well.

"It's really nice." Clare whispered to me as we walked into the crowd. I looked for Lor, but was stopped when Clare squeezed my arm.

"What's wrong gorgeous?" I asked.

"There are a lot of big names here what if I make a fool of myself?" she asked and I chuckled.

"I won't let that happen." I promised and started to mingle with everyone, bring Clare with me and introducing her as my girlfriend as well as explaining that we're not public yet which they understood. I took off my mask and watched as Clare took off hers and walked her to the dance floor. I knew that I didn't have to ask and just started dancing with Clare when I spotted Luke asking to cut in on someone's date causing me to roll my eyes and just hold close to me. "Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked and she nodded. After the dance ended I walked Clare over to the couch so she can rest her feet since she's in heels.

"Hey, Eli." I heard grabbing my attention.

"Talia." I smiled. "Here alone, it's so unlike you." I stated and scrunched my face up.

"Luke bought me, but I ditched him. He's an ass." She sighed and flopped onto a couch.

"Only wanted to get you into the nearest bed?" I asked and she nodded and looked to the crowd.

"Apparently he's looking for someone else to take my place." she pointed out as he hit on a girl only for her to slap him causing Talia and I to laugh a little.

"I did try to warn you a few months ago." I reminded and Fi walked over to start talking to Clare. I felt like a third wheel since she probably wanted girl time and walked over to Talia.

"Want to get some punch and mingle?" I asked curiously as I held out my hand to help her up. When she stood, she wrapped her hand around my bicep and I lead her off to the punch table. We didn't stay to get punch long, but disappeared to the basement to sneak up on Bethany knowing we just had to stay out of sight. I want to make sure she's ok and having fun, not bored out of her mind since I know I haven't left a lot of toys for her here.

"She's gorgeous." Talia cooed and I thanked her as we watched her for a few minutes she seemed to be happy and we noticed another kid signing to her causing me to smile. He soon noticed us and I put my finger on my mouth and signed to him. When Bethany turned away he looked at us.

"My mommy can't hear." the little boy informed us and I apologized to him before heading back up the stairs.

"Luke is with Clare." Talia whispered in my ear and I nodded. We sat at a table close enough to them so we can hear them and pretended to talk as we casually glanced over to them.

"May I have this dance?" he asked Clare and held out his hand, she stayed quiet. "Pretty girl like you, don't talk?" he went on and Clare pushed her lips as she turned her head and buried her hands in her lap. "Awe come on. How can you resist me?" he continued and Clare still stayed quiet. I started to wonder if he'd leave, but he just grabbed Clare's hand and tried to pull her up.

"I'm dating Eli Goldsworthy." Clare finally spoke and Luke laughed causing Clare to stand up and start to walk. Luke followed and spun her towards him causing her to crash into him, his hands immediately went to her ass and I got up. "Get Clare." I ordered Talia and she nodded.

"Wow you seem really attracted to me." he smiled and she tried to push him away. I walked over and tapped Luke on the back causing him to turn around and I watched as Talia grabbed Clare, then I punched Luke.

"Don't you dare touch her again." I commanded and turned my back.

"She's a bitch anyway you can keep her." he stated and I kicked him in the stomach since he was down.

"Don't disrespect her either." I barked and Clare walked over to me as he laid there in pain. Just about half the people there clapped as Clare led me away. No one really cared that Luke was laying on the floor bleeding except Fiona who was ordering a body guard to carry him outside so he wouldn't bleed on her carpet. I sat on Fiona's balcony with Clare and Talia bought us some ice before hurrying back inside.

"You didn't have to punch or kick him." Clare whispered as she put the ice on my hand causing me to hiss in pain. I knew the ice had to be on my hand and put my free hand over hers.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. He crossed the line." I sighed to her and she looked at me.

"Thank you for defending me." She whispered and I leaned in to kiss her. We were soon interrupted by Fiona and Imogen checking in on me.

"How's your hand?" Fi asked.

"Not too injured to play." I smiled back at them.

"Good, I'd hate to have something happen to our lead." Imogen smiled. "On the bright side Luke didn't bleed on the carpet and I get to make it rain."

"Make it rain?" I asked.

"Immy gets to pull a string letting the confetti fall from the ceiling." Fi smiled. "We're going back to the party. I just wanted to make sure you're both ok, I am the host after all."

After they left I looked over to Clare as she laid her head on my shoulder and I kissed the top of it. We spent most of the time out there looking at the surrounding scenery before walking back down to the party. "I'm going to talk to Becky." I whispered to Clare and tightened her grip on my arm. "I'm not going to take a chance and leave you alone." I smiled at her and walked towards Becky. "I hope you're not mad." I said to her.

"In my eyes Luke deserved it. He can be an ass at times and I keep telling him he's going to anger the wrong person one day. You just proved me right." She smiled at me and I pat Adam on the back just in time to see Fiona and Imogen on the stage she set up. Fi said a small speech thanking everyone for coming and hoped they'd enjoy the rest of the party as well as informed them that the food was currently being set up in the kitchen for anyone that was hungry. To kick it off Imogen pulled a string and let the confetti fall. Moments later Bethany ran up the stair and into my arms only to sign that she's tired, I put her mask back on and Clare looked at me.

"Do you think the paparazzi is still out there?" she asked as I texted the driver.

"Yea. They waiting to catch everyone that comes or goes." I assured. She nodded and put on her own mask as I put on mine. I walked over to Fi with my girls and thanked her for inviting us as well as telling her Bethany was tired and is ready to go home.

"Um, she's sleeping." Fi giggled as she looked at Bethany. "I'll let the guys know you're leaving since Immy is staying the night." she smiled and bid us a farewell. The paparazzi took pictures as we left and I left Bethany sleep on my chest when we got in the limo. Clare cuddled into my shoulder during the drive and we were both happy when we got home. I didn't realize how tired I was until we got inside.

"Can you untie me I'm going to change." Clare whispered and walked to our room once I untied the back of her corset. I followed her as I carried Bethany to her room.

It didn't take long for me to change Bethany and tuck her in. I was expecting Clare to be awake when I got into our room, but she was passed out so I started to get ready for bed. After that I stripped into my boxers I shut the lights out in our room and climbed into bed, then cuddled with Clare. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too do you still want me to tweet a picture of us?" I asked and she nodded as I covered us up. Before falling asleep I sent the tweets letting everyone know Clare and I are official as well as two "couple-y" photos of us: one of the photos were of us kissing and another was just me holding Clare as we faced the camera. I put my phone away and fell asleep once I felt that Clare was safe in my arms.

* * *

Reviews are epic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Degrassi is something I do not own.

**A/N: **Sorry about the long update, I was going to do something different for this chapter but never got around to finishing it due to the fact that my freshly pierced lip is bugging the shit out of me and I've been hanging out with my family a little more.

* * *

October passed faster than normal. Fiona's Halloween party went better than planned and as promised I tweeted a picture of Clare and me kissing and put #meandmygirlfriend. It got a lot of retweets and I was left tweeting one of both of us so her face was visible. To say it started a lot of publicity would be an understatement. I now have to go on a show to have an interview to confirm it and who better to bring with me other than my beautiful girlfriend.

As I wait outside my dressing room for Clare. It wasn't long before she showed outside of the dressing room and took my hand.

"Are you nervous?" I asked curiously and she nodded then wrapped her free arm around my bicep. "I'm going to be with you." I assured and kissed her head.

Minutes later, a woman came up to put microphones on our shirts and we were escorted to the stage entrance and I quickly kissed Clare's hand.

"How was dealing with the fame at school?" I asked Clare.

"Alli helped shove people away and it was nice parting the halls." She giggled with a slight nod and I heard our cue to walk on stage.

As we walked, Clare held my arm in a slight death grip as I waved to the crowd and smiled.

"Are you ok?" I whispered to Clare as we sat down making sure to cover up my microphone and Clare simply nodded. There were cameras everywhere and I knew she wasn't used to it. I glanced over to her as I crossed my legs so they resembled the number four.

"So tell us since the rumors are obviously true. How did you meet?" the interviewer started with the questions.

"We were just getting home for our last concert before the tour ended, so we decided to stop and pick up snacks at a local department store. I had lost Bethany for the first time and we were yelling for her. I was going frantic and I felt someone grab my leg and it turned out to be my daughter. That's when Clare walked up to us. Bethany and I had disguises on of course. We ended up talking and I gave her a backstage pass. We hit it off from there." I smiled and looked over at Clare and she smiled back.

"Clare, tell us what's it like to be dating the rock star and heartthrob known as Eli Goldsworthy?" she asked and I smiled at her.

"Honestly, it's amazing. Before he asked me out we just clicked. We spent time talking and learning about each other and when he had to leave for Vancouver to work on the band's new record I found myself missing him and wanting to be in his arms. I often checked my phone and texts just to see how he and Bethany are doing. She's such an amazing little girl with one of the most protective and amazing dads." Clare answered.

"Now to the audience." The interviewer said after a few more questions.

"On a scale from one to ten rate Eli's kissing." A fan stated. "Just for the rest of us to get an idea." She added and I wiped the corner of my lip with my thumb while I looked over to Clare.

"I don't really remember." She blushed.

"Would you like help with that?" I asked and licked my lips. The crowd cheered and I looked at her suggestively.

"Not on TV." She laughed a little and I kissed the back of her hand while the audience sounded disappointed. "It takes me a minute to regain my composure depending on how he kisses me." She said and moved her hands to her sides. She was a natural like the cameras didn't exist.

"How does Bethany like Clare?" A different fan asked.

"She loves her. We could be away for about a week and she'll ask about Clare, if I talked to her, what Clare said and things like that. When we see Clare after we come home, she runs to her." I answered with a smile.

"About that kiss, I'm pretty sure we'd all like to see it as proof." The interview confessed and I looked to Clare as she blushed.

"What do you say? If you want to we can either wait or you can pretend we're at a party." I offered, keeping my voice low and Clare nodded. I licked my lips, leaned in and pressed my lips softly against Clare's as I slowly parted her lips with my tongue and after a few moments, Clare pulled away. Normally I'd crash my lips over hers for a make out session, but I had to remember we're on live television. We both turned to the crowd and I licked my lips again.

"How is it going on dates?" A fan inquired and I looked over to Clare.

"It's different. At first Eli would wear a disguise and disguise his voice, but now it looks like I'll be doing the same thing." She giggled.

Once the show ended I looked over to Clare and led her off stage. "Next we meet my parents." I whispered and kissed her cheek knowing Bethany was already there and that Clare had clothes in the trunk of the limousine that was waiting for us.

The minute we were ready to go to my house I waited for Clare and l was probably as nervous as Clare was. "Ready?" I asked curiously.

"Yea." She whispered and squeezed my hand nervously as we started to walk to the back doors. I went to put sunglasses on her and she stopped me. "Eli, I don't need them. I'm ready to go without them." She assured and I smiled at her as I put them back in my pocket. The moment we stepped outside, cameras went off and people were still yelling. Despite the recent out coming of our relationship, girls still threw themselves at me and a bra landed in front of us. I simply guided Clare around it and helped her in the limo.

"Ready to see the house?" I questioned curiously.

"More like nervous." She admitted and I nodded.

It didn't take too long to get there from the studio since it was located in the center of the city and I looked at her once we pulled up to the slightly large house. I was expecting my parents or at least Bethany to come welcome us, but knowing them Bethany was keeping them occupied or her dog was. I helped Clare out.

"This is where you live?" she asked.

"Yea." I nodded and grabbed her things from the driver, then led her inside. Once in the door I was welcomed by a small dog and got to my knees to pet her and rub her ears. "Ok Cupcake. Where is everyone?" I asked and she just ran in circles in excitement. I signed to the dog to go out and she ran to the back door.

"The dog knows sign language?!" Shock laced in Clare's voice and I laughed a little at her.

"Yea. We taught the Cupcake." I chuckled. "She'll listen to you if you call her and tell her certain things, but she listens to certain things better in sign language such as outside, sit, and roll over." I stated and let Cupcake out, but showed Clare the proper signs to start her off with and she smiled at me, then looked around. I noticed a note on the kitchen from my parents saying they were taking Bethany out and they wouldn't be back until late.

"This place is huge." Clare breathed as she looked around and I picked up her bag.

"I'll be back down." I said and went to make room for Clare's things in my room. As soon as I got to my room I locked Bethany's entrances to it seeing that she might not be using them.

"Where does that lead?" Clare asked nearly scaring the shit out of me.

"Bethany's room." I informed. "That one leads to Bethany's play room." I added and Clare nodded.

"Did you grow up here?" Clare questioned and I shook my head.

"I bought it. We moved twice. Once because the house I grew up in was a two bedroom and there was no room for Bethany, after that I wanted a place where Bethany had everything she needed and a yard." I explained and Clare nodded as we unpacked her things. "I'm not here much, but I like to keep clothes here since I never know when I'm coming back." I stated honestly.

After packing I laid in bed with Clare and turned on the TV which didn't last long until we started to make out and I moved on top of her. Clare whimpered a little and I started to kiss down her neck leaving small bites and gentle licks. Not long after I trailed my lips to Clare's she started to kiss my jaw and down to my neck causing me to say her name in pleasure while my hips thrust into hers. I was already starting to get hard.

"There's no one here to stop us." I reminded her, though we both knew it wouldn't matter since I've stopped us before. Her lips still working on my neck eliciting sounds of pleasure from my mouth.

"Eli?" Clare asked and looked up at me.

"Hmm?" I replied curiously.

"What if I don't want to stop?" she inquired curiously and I crashed my lips hard over hers as her legs wrapped around my waist, I grunted in return. I started to thrust my hips into hers rhythmically as we continued to stay in all of our clothes. Her hands went to my chest and gently pushed me and I took the hint to stop, in turn Clare placed her purity ring in my hand.

"Clare we don't have to." I whispered and looked into her eyes.

"I want to." She smiled softly and I looked at her ring, she switched back to the "Pure love waits." Ring since she wasn't in school.

"It's says pure love waits." I pointed out the obvious.

"And I love you, Eli." She smiled and I kissed her immediately.

"I love you too." I whispered in the kiss and held her purity ring. She moved her hands up my shirt. "Clare are you sure you're ready?" I asked and she looked at me, the vulnerability and her eyes told me all I needed, I put her purity ring on my pinky. Clare's hands moved out from my shirt and I sat us up only to place her on my lap and move my hands in her shirt. Her breasts were so soft even if they were covered by the fabric of her bra. I soon lifted her shirt over her head and pressed my hand to the small of her back as I greedily kiss her collarbone down to her cleavage and sucked on them. Her back arched as I felt her tug my hair while I used my hand to unclasp her bra. I slowly removed it while Clare started to remove my shirt and we threw the clothing wherever. My lips immediately went to Clare's nipple as I squeezed and tugged her neglected one while her hands grasped my back, occasionally she'd drag her nails along my skin and I'd groan. I soon laid Clare down after giving her neglected breast the same treatment and kissed down to her jeans. Her skin was so soft and I couldn't believe how much I wanted her. I wanted to do this right and make it perfect, I will forever worship her body.

"Eli." Clare called out and I looked up at her as I swirled my tongue around her belly button, her hands immediately tugged at my hair causing me to nip both of her hip bones. Her eyes were closed and her lips gently parted as she breathed heavily and I removed her pants and panties in one swift movement. As I knelt between Clare's parted legs, I couldn't believe how beautiful she was and how I got to see her like this. "Please don't stare." She whispered and moved her hands to my pants as she tried to undo my belt. I knew she couldn't get it so I pushed her hands away and she looked up at me. "I want to do that." She smiled shyly and I smirked deviously.

"Ok." I breathed and moved to straddle her hips allowing her to have the access she needs. Clare drug her nails gently down my chest as I whimpered and finally they stopped at my jeans and I felt her fumble with my belt before she fully removed it and tossed it to the side only to unbutton and unzip my pants. She pushed them and my boxers down as far as the position allowed and I looked down at her as she freed my cock. Her blue eyes widened and she looked puzzled, confused even. Right as I was about to stop her she moved her hand along my length causing a low moan to erupt from my lips. "I need you." I breathed, in turn she moved her legs to push mine and I smiled down at her as she used her feet and her hands to move me back between her legs. I finished removing my clothes and let the tip of my dick rub Clare's clit and looked at her.

"Eli, please." She breathed.

"I'll be as gentle as I can." I whispered and lowered myself over her so my forearms held my upper body weight. I softly pushed myself inside of her and gritted my teeth as I tried to hold back the moan that threatened to escape my lips. Clare's teeth gently latched onto my shoulder as her nails clawed at my back and I couldn't move due to the overwhelming pleasure. Once Clare's teeth started to unclench my shoulder I felt her hands push at my hips and I started to move. Small whimpers emitted Clare's lips and I followed suit by grunting. My pace remained at a slow restrained rhythm so I wouldn't hurt Clare.

"Faster." she moaned out and I happily obliged, I moved my hips faster and harder into hers. Her sounds of pleasure soon reverberated off the walls along with my grunts, groans, and whimpers. Clare soon called out my name and I nearly lost control of my thrusts.

"Fuck." I called out as Clare grabbed my ass and squeezed pushing me inside her more with each thrust of my hips. Her hips started to meet mine and I buried my head in her neck as I nearly collapsed on top of her.

"Lose control. Let go." Clare breathed seductively in my ear and I moved my hands to her ass as I gave into her every whim. My hips started moving at a faster, the force was harder, and I no longer thrust with the same rhythm but at a more sporadic, animalistic one. I needed Clare just as much as she needed me. I felt her walls clench around me as she screamed out my name. I could feel her juices all over me as she hit her orgasm and I called out her name while I felt myself explode inside of her. My thrusts slowed down and I kissed her passionately as her fingertips moved along my back. A few whimpers elicited into the loving kiss and I moved my hands back to each side of her head as I kept my weight off her. I pulled out moments later and collapsed beside her. Too tired to move too much, I pulled the covers over us and started to spoon with her.

"Do you regret it?" I asked as I tried to steady my breathing.

"Not one bit." She panted and laced my fingers over her stomach. I kissed Clare's shoulder blade and held her close to me.

"I love you." I whispered and buried my face in her hair only to feel her turn to face me.

"I love you too." She whispered and soon fell asleep. As Clare slept, I slowly climbed out of bed and reached into a small box I kept my rings in. I pulled out one that I wore in my first concert as well as the first photo shoot the band was in. That ring stayed on my finger through all tours and only came off when I was home. I put it on a gold chain I took from a different box and smiled. After climbing back into bed, I put it around Clare's neck for her and fell asleep holding her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was having the most bizarre dream and it soon turned sexual. I felt the small whimpers escape my lips as felt pleasure course through my body. I opened my eyes to see that Clare was sleeping and I was thrusting my dick against her ass with my arms tightly around her holding her close. Clare instantly flipped over when I stopped thrusting my hips. "It's about time you woke up." She smiled as she held the ring I gave her last night on her index finger, it was obviously too big.

"Sorry. How long was I doing that for?" I asked curiously and she covered both of us up more.

"Not long and I love the ring." She smirked and pressed her lips to mine when I heard Bethany's footsteps run frantically to her room as she shut her door and within minutes I heard the tunnel linking from my room to her play room vibrate a little letting me know where she was.

"Elijah!" CeCe called out.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled back knowing I just got home and looked over at Clare. "Normally they're not like this." I whispered and kissed her lips softly.

"Time to get out of bed?" she asked and I pressed my lips in a line for a moment.

"Afraid so." I whispered and went to remove the covers from my body, but Clare pressed her lips to mine and I smirked into the kiss. "Maybe after a few minutes." I whispered back.

"What about Bethany?" Clare breathed into the kiss.

"Bullfrog or CeCe probably put on something scary. When she's scared she runs and uses the tunnel like we taught her." I whispered and pulled Clare against me more. My erection pressing against her stomach, I licked my fingers and moved them between us as I went to finger her.

"Eli, we can't." Clare nearly whimpered and I could already feel how wet she was for me.

"I'm not going to penetrate you." I whispered and ran my fingers along her clit in case she was in pain. Clare moaned softly and dug her nails into my back causing me to groan. I moved the covers over my head and started to kiss down her body as I continued to rub her clit. I moved a pillow under her ass as I got to her stomach. The minute I got to her pelvic bone, I kissed the inside of her thighs and her legs, then moved my lips back up only to situate my body between her legs. I immediately licked her clit and sucked on it greedily only to hear Clare's moan. I licked her folds broadly before delving my tongue inside of her and my hands immediately went to her breasts to increase her pleasure. Her body arched and her hips thrust pushing her in my mouth more as I flicked my tongue faster inside of her. Each time I thrust my tongue inside of her I made sure to lick her clit and soon switched to circling my tongue over her clit and roughly sucked on her bundle of nerves as I moved my finger inside of her, Clare came almost instantly and I licked my way up her body to her mouth. I smiled at Clare the minute the kiss broke and looked down at her. "Sorry I lied." I apologized with a devious grin playing upon my lips.

"It was amazing, so don't be." Clare assured and cupped my face while I leaned into her touch. I felt her move her hand down to my shaft and moaned. Before I knew it, I was on my back and I felt Clare's lips trail themselves down my body. "I'm new at this so I'm sorry if I'm bad at it." She stated and I looked down at her just in time to see her lick the vein on my dick causing me to put that same pillow Clare used to capture her moans over my face for the same reason. She took all of me in making me realize she was missing a gag reflex. I've learned enough from life to know that I'm significantly bigger than average am considered well-endowed in society. Not wanting to surprise Clare if I couldn't refrain from releasing myself inside her mouth, I guided her lips to my mouth and kissed her passionately. "Was I bad?" she asked me as she pulled from the kiss.

"Not even close. I had to put the pillow over my face. I just didn't want to surprise you if I came in your mouth." I assured.

"I wouldn't mind." Clare said as I moved my arm around her to cuddle.

"I know, but we should really go down stairs." I smirked. "Did the oral help you feel better?" I asked curiously.

"Yea." She nodded and I climbed out of bed only to get dressed and I smirked as Clare did the same thing. I watched as she put her on bra and covered up her radiant body with clothes that I knew I'd be taking off of her again, though it won't be today.

After we dressed and brushed our teeth, Clare and I walked hand in hand down stairs only Clare squeezed a bit tighter as CeCe and Bullfrog sang in the kitchen.

"CeCe, Bullfrog." I stated grabbing their attention as I had Clare wait behind me and they turned to us. "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Clare." I smiled as I guided her to my side and CeCe hugged her tightly.

"Is so good to meet you especially after hearing how amazing you are from both of my babies." CeCe smiled at her.

"So you've stayed in Eli's room so I'm assuming you two _stayed _together…" she trailed off.

"Mom." I groaned dragging out the o.

"We just want to know you have an active healthy sex life." She assured.

"That's none of your business." I nearly growled and looked at the breakfast plates behind her and took two.

"Your father and I-"

"Clare and I are about to eat breakfast and no one asked." I stated and led Clare to the table. We kept quiet as we ate not sure what was going on with my parents or not and kissed her cheek. Not much longer CeCe and Bullfrog came to talk, mainly asking how we met, what Clare thinks of dating a rock star and me having a daughter at a young age. She answered all their questions honestly and I was happy she did. After a few minutes I got a call from Matty which I took outback. He was asking me to write another song for an added iTunes only bonus since the CD's been put out and we didn't know about it, it would be released to all who bought the CD for free while other's have to buy it. I groaned after hanging up with him, I didn't have anything on my mind to think of another song.

"What's wrong baby boy?" CeCe inquired as I walked into the dining room.

"I need to write an extra song for iTunes." I groaned and sat next to Clare as she rubbed my back.

"When do you need it by?" she asked.

"Didn't say, but probably soon." I muttered and kissed her before standing up.

"I'm going to clear my head." I stated and walked to my room. I sat at my desk just tapping my pencil as writer's block took over and decided to look through my fan mail. After all some fans can be inspiring.

"You're supposed to be working on a song, not looking through fan mail." Clare stated.

"Shh." I whispered as my eyes glued to the screen. A girl at fifteen wrote a message about a dark time in her life, probably thinking that it would go unnoticed since it takes me a while to go through my fan mail and I read all four pages of what she had to say. She told me that she found us when she was at the lowest point of her life and how she often turned to our music to help her, but she mentioned falling back again. I knew that I needed to help her and that I wanted to. I smiled when she mentioned her twitter in the story and soon found her. She didn't have many followers and recently tweeted that she was falling. I retweeted her telling her I'll catch her and that she could lean on me. That's when I started to get lyrics to a song and instantly started to write. Her story started to fill my mind as they lyrics flowed on paper. "Clare…" I asked and turned to her.

"What is it?" she questioned back and I looked at her as my eyes softened along with my features. I reached out and rubbed her hands in mine.

"You know I'm always here for you, right?" I asked. "So you never have to do anything on your own. I'm not going anywhere." I assured her.

"Eli, I know you're always here." She smiled and I pecked her lips before getting back to the song and finishing it. I also used an app on my iPod to write the music for everything and sang it. "That was beautiful." Clare whispered once I played it back with all instruments included. I knew that I didn't have the time to actually get Drew and the rest of the band to perform and record it before it was needed and sent it in while I sent everyone the music for it. I knew that the album is going to get released soon and we'd have an interview about it along with a release party and looked to Clare.

"What's on the agenda?" I asked softly wondering if something relaxing would happen.

"Well, I kind of want you to meet my mom and step-dad…" Clare trailed off.

"But?" I raised a brow curiously.

"They obviously can't sign and we took the limo." She said honestly.

"I have a Porsche Panamera 4S parked in the garage here." I smiled. "That is if you want to take Bethany." I added and she nodded.

"That sounds perfect." Clare smiled back and we both walked over to get Bethany ready. Clare dressed her in a nice dress while I gathered some of her things to keep her occupied. Once we were done, I put Bethany's bag over my shoulder and we were off… after we told my parents.

The minute we got to the garage at the house Clare's jaw dropped and I looked over at her. "Four cars?" She asked.

"I know, I wanted an eight car garage, but CeCe and Bullfrog weren't having it." I chuckled and Clare just looked at me weird, but we got in the car nonetheless. "Would you like to drive?" I asked her holding up one of the keys on my key ring.

"And risk damaging your car some way? I don't think so." She giggled and I nodded at her. Clare hopped in on the passenger side while I put Bethany in her car seat. The minute we were in the Porsche I looked over to Clare.

"There's no GPS system so I need you to tell me the way to their house." I informed and knew that she wouldn't have a problem directing me. While I drove, Clare directed me to the house, though we nearly got lost a few times, it was fun and we joked a little whereas Bethany fell asleep.

Once we got to our destination I didn't bother to wake Bethany up, I just picked her up out of her car seat and held her, this time Clare got the bag. Clare didn't even knock as she walked through the door.

"We're here." Clare yelled in hopes for an answer. Her mom walked out and looked at me as I held Bethany.

"Clare don't yell, the baby's sleeping." Her mom scolded her in a harsh whisper.

"She can't hear you, she's deaf." I told her and she apologized to Clare about the yelling. "Is there anyplace I can lay her down?" I asked as I looked around the house.

"There's a guest room upstairs." Her mom informed and Clare led me up to the room. I smiled as I laid Bethany down and kissed Clare chastely.

"I'm going to the restroom I'll be down soon." Clare smiled and I nodded as Clare left the room before me. I took Bethany's shoes off and covered her up before leaving the room. The moment I shut the door I noticed a brunette standing beside me and looked at her.

"I, um, got permission to use the guest room." I assured a bit nervous.

"You're Eli Goldsworthy." The girl exclaimed a guy and another girl walked out of a room. I soon realized she was a fan girl and could probably have a lot of her friends here in minutes.

"Jake how come there's a rock star in your hallway?" The other girl asked a guy who was now exiting a room.

"No idea." He stated and I looked over at the girl that screamed and is now taking out her phone.

"I swear if you don't call your friends I'll sign anything you want me to and do nearly anything. Please I'm just here to meet Mr. and Mrs. Martin." I begged.

"Debbie won't call her friends. Jake and I won't let her." The other girl promised and I held out my hand.

"I'm Eli, though you already know that." I said and the girl shook my hand.

"Katie. I'm Jake's girlfriend. So why do you want to meet his parents?" She asked.

"They're Clare's too-"

"What's going on?" Mrs. Martin questioned as he cut me off and I couldn't explain anything.

"Mom, meet Eli Goldsworthy." Clare fidgeted a little and not a moment too soon.

"Oh, now I recognize him. He was the guy you had on your walls for a few years until you moved." Her mom remembered and I held back a few laughs. I watched her parents walked down the stairs.

"Psycho fan girl." I teased in Clare's ear as we started to follow and she hit me causing me to laugh.

"Don't hit him. He's fragile." Debbie stated as she jumped between Clare and I.

"Yea, I'm fragile." I smirked playfully and shoved my hands in my pocket as the girl rubbed my arm. "I'm dating Clare." I spoke to her.

"Sorry I didn't know." She said honestly.

"Debbie, don't you have a twitter or anything?" Clare asked.

"No, it's pointless and unnecessary." Debbie shrugged and we all walked down stairs. Once we got down the stairs I turned to Jake and looked at him as he had his arm around Katie.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." I apologized and held my hand out.

"No problem. I'm a fan of your music." He smiled and shook my hand while I mentally banged my head against a wall, her house was full of fans.

"Thanks." I mustered wanting to come back at another time, but I wanted to make a good impression so I stayed.

"I'm Jake, though Katie said that already." He introduced himself. "I kinda knew you were dating Clare. I tried telling Debbie, but I guess she ignored me. I'm sorry for the way she acted."

"It's not your fault. I think most girls still refused to believe it's true." I assured as we walked to sit on the loveseat next to Clare while Debbie sat diagonal from me on the couch next to Mr. Martin while Jake sat on the chair diagonal from Clare and Katie sat next to him.

"Who's baby is in the guest room?" Mr. Martin asked.

"Mine." I answered honestly. "She's four." I added.

"I'm sorry I was so loud while Bethany was sleeping." Debbie apologized.

"Don't be. She won't wake up." I looked at the time. "For another fifteen minutes." I pursed my lips to the side.

"Do you need to be up there so she won't get scared when she wakes up?" Mrs. Martin asked.

"I think that would scare her more. I'm hardly ever near her when she wakes up. She'll just think we're in a new house and look for me or someone." I explained.

"Her mom?" Mr. Martin asked.

"Not around." Debbie answered. "I never read about her or even heard a song about her."

"She left shortly before we were discovered and signed. Bethany was just a few months old then. I never heard from her since. I did get a note from her." I informed and Mrs. Martin served us drinks and snacks. "Thank you Mrs. Martin." I smirked.

"You're welcome, Eli." Mrs. Martin smiled and joined Mr. Martin on the smaller couch. Moments later my phone rang and I looked at the ID.

"It's my manager I need to get it." I excused myself and walked outside to answer the phone. It turns out Matty was happy with the song, but wanted to record it with everyone else meaning that I had to call everyone before I could go back inside to make sure they got the music. Which they did and liked it.

I walked back inside and rejoined Clare on the couch and smiled seeing that Bethany hadn't woken up yet. She's normally a bit cranky when she wakes up. "Is everything ok?" Clare asked.

"Yea, Matty wants to record the song with everyone and I needed to make sure they got the music. Turns out they got it and liked it." I chuckled at the ending a little.

"What song?" Debbie questioned.

"One I just wrote. I'm not allowed to give the details or the lyrics since it's going on iTunes." I said and Debbie nodded.

"Since we know you can sing and play guitar, can you play anything else?" Jake asked.

"The drums, bass, and keyboard." Debbie smiled as if she's being quizzed.

"And I'm psycho." Clare said softly.

"Sorry." I whispered and kissed her head as I put my arm around her.

"What do you know about me?" I asked and Debbie paused.

"Everything that was in magazines." She jumped in excitement.

"Oh, Debbie's my cousin." Clare filled me in and I wanted to slam my head against the wall more.

"You do know magazines lie right?" I inquired as I looked at Debbie.

"Yea, but they often fix them. When they find out." She smiled and I nodded.

Debbie answered most of the questions that Mr. and Mrs. Martin asked me and soon Bethany's small feet were heard as they ran down the stairs. I smiled at her as she climbed into my lap and laid her head on my chest. I tickled her a little to wake her up causing her laugh to fill the room and handed her to Clare for a minute. Bethany pushed Clare's hands away when she tried to wrap them around her small waist and hugged her. I reached over to Bethany's bag placed beside me and looked for her bear. She shook her head when I offered it and held Clare tighter.

"Sorry, she's cranky when she wakes up." I said and looked back at them.

"Can I hold her?" Debbie asked.

"She doesn't do well with strangers aside from when we met Clare, but you can try." I shrugged and I watched Debbie walk over to Bethany and offer her arms only to fail as Bethany tucked her hands in between her and Clare, then turned her head.

"Eli was it hard raising Bethany?" Mrs. Martin questioned.

"A little, especially going to school and learning how to take care of her on my own. It was worth it though." I smiled and rubbed Bethany's back. She signed asking for the bathroom and I watched as Clare stood up to take her to the bathroom.

"Where are they going?" Debbie inquired.

"Clare's taking her to the bathroom." I replied as we all talked about my music and what goes on with traveling and Bethany. The Martins were surprised to find out that I bring Bethany almost everywhere with me including on tour. When Clare got back I smiled seeing her play with Bethany and Debbie moved on the floor to play too.

"Bethany, do you like going on tour?" Debbie asked and Mr. Martin looked at her, he anyone could say anything my phone went off it was Adam wanting to talk to Bethany and I handed her my phone as she took it and put it on the table.

"Honey, Bethany can't hear you." Mr. Martin stated.

"Yes she can." Debbie snapped back. Bethany's laugh grabbed everyone's attention and we watched as she signed to Adam. "I didn't know she was deaf." She stated.

"I try not to tell people. I even asked the interviewers that talk to her not to write it. It's not that I'm ashamed of it or anything, but how many kids do you know that are deaf? There aren't many so if people see me wearing a disguise such as normal clothes and a face mask, then see me signing to Bethany it'll give us away." I explained, not wanting them to think that I kept her being deaf a secret because of selfish reasons. Clare and I talked to her family for another hour as we ate dinner and of course we asked them to keep Bethany being deaf a secret in which they all agreed. The minute Clare and I got to my house, we both tucked Bethany in and went straight to our room. For the first time since we were dating, we both decided to sleep naked.

* * *

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update, Fanfiction doesn't want to work on Chrome for me so I decided to write endlessly thus making the chapter longer as I waited for ie to work properly on my computer. Also: ADAM WON'T DIE IN THIS STORY! Please pardon any spelling errors, it's 1:45am and I spent the last two hours finishing this chapter for you guys.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

I smiled as I woke up with Clare in my arms and immediately went to check my twitter for any type of response to us and Clare dating since the interview was yesterday and jumped when my phone vibrated. I rolled my eyes when I saw Matty's name and picked it up knowing it must be important or something big. "What's up?" I asked talking into the phone and felt Clare kiss my cheek before climbing out of bed.

"You're going on tour with Lux. She wants to sing a duet with you and I think it'll be a great idea. She'll be opening for you and during your concert at some point her band will come out and replace the Aesthetics to give them a break and you'll sing with her. I was thinking towards the middle." he explained and I sighed, I have no idea who she is. "I'm also going to have you chose a cover song to sing for the next record. I'll give you some choices at a later date, probably after the tour." he said and I closed my eyes.

"Ok, I'll manage." I muttered. "Ok. When is the tour?" I questioned

"We haven't decided since you need to learn the lyrics and everyone wants to be home with their family for the winter holidays." he stated. "Lux will be arriving at the house in an hour or two to go over music with you. Play nice." he chimed before hanging up and I put my arm over my eyes. Not only was I home trying to spend time with my parents and relax, but now I have to practice music with a singer I've never even met and only heard of and go back to the house.

"What's wrong?" Clare asked as she emerged from my bathroom, still completely naked.

"No one knows when the tour is since it got pushed back, we have to go back to the house, and I'm being forced to sing a duet with Lux." I groaned and looked over at Clare. "I need some Clare." I smirked and held out my arms to her, in turn Clare climbed into them and I pressed my lips against hers leading her into a make out session. My hands traveled along Clare's body as we continued to kiss. I gently gave her breasts a small squeeze causing her to whimper into the kiss allowing me to slide my tongue in her mouth a little more so I could deepen it. Soon I started to play with her nipple and to my surprise, Clare wasn't showing any signs of stopping me. I continued move my hands over her breasts and rub her nipple with my thumb to tease her causing her to gasp into the kiss and I pulled away.

"Eli." Clare breathed and I looked at her. "It feels good." she whispered and I smirked before reattaching our lips.

"Kids it's time to eat." CeCe called out disturbing our session and we both groaned.

"I wanted to go farther." Clare whined and I moved on top of Clare and looked down at her only to take one her breasts in my mouth and swirl my tongue around her nipple causing her to whimper and me to thrust my hips into hers. I moved my mouth to the top of her breast and gave her a dark purple hickey.

"Later." I whispered and kissed her lovingly. "We have to eat, get Bethany ready and leave soon." I added and she pressed her lips to mine, both of us smiling into the kiss. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Clare whispered back and moved off me. I groaned a little and she pressed a soft kiss to my lips. "Time to get up." she informed and I pointed to my dick.

"I already am." I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes before pushing me off her and completely leaving the bed my eyes scanned her gorgeous naked body. I followed her only to get my clothes and get dressed while she got dressed in the bathroom out of habit. After both of us were dressed, we walked down stairs hand in hand. CeCe and Bullfrog already had everything set up and Clare was starting to sign a little to Bethany, I was surprised at how much Bethany taught her in the past two days. "I hate to be the barer of bad news, but we need to eat and leave. Matty's making me sing with a girl I don't even know and she's going to be at the house in about two hours." I groaned and sat next to Clare.

"We understand and we'll have you home for the holidays." CeCe smiled and Bullfrog patted my shoulder. CeCe gave us our meals and signed to Bethany that we were going back to the house and almost instantly she ran to grab her things. Probably in fear that I'd leave her since I have before, she said she wanted to stay, but in turn ended up screaming as I left causing me to pick her back up. After eating Clare and I grabbed our things and my parents helped with Bethany as we loaded the Volvo up, then Clare buckled Bethany in her car seat.

"I'll be home soon." I said as I hugged CeCe and Bullfrog.

"We know." Bullfrog smiled and I looked over to the car to see Clare and Bethany already waiting. I never really get to spend as much time as I like with my parents and it's one thing that I hate.

"To the garage?" Clare asking knowing the routine.

"Yea." I muttered and laced our fingers together. I was lucky enough to have Clare with me since she and Alli have gotten out of their classes, but I also knew that things wouldn't always be like this. I can't always get Clare and Alli out of classes just by using my fame, they need their lives too, well what Clare has of her life. I'm sure things are going to change for her once the interview airs. The ride was mainly quiet aside from the music Clare had on and Bethany was already starting to fall asleep causing me to chuckle a bit. When we got to the garage, we went through our normal routine which was hop into the limo and make our way to the house so no one would recognize us in the windows as we drove through the small towns on the way there.

The ride there was quiet as well, neither one of us seemed to want to go back and Bethany was sleeping on my lap the entire time. Half way there, I gently moved Clare's head so I can kiss her chastely and softly slid my tongue into her mouth. "I love you." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." she whispered back and we rekindled our kiss.

"We've reached our destination Mr. Goldsworthy." the chauffer informed us and we pulled apart. I could already hear Alli in my mind freaking out when Clare tells her we exchanged I love you's for the first time last night and again this morning. After Clare and I got out of the car, I handed her Bethany as she slept so I could carry our bags and lead her inside the house.

"What are you two doing back?" the guys questioned in unison.

"We were forced. Lux is going to be here soon and surprise, she's opening for us on our tour and I have to perform with her." I informed them as Clare gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to lay Bethany down in her bed.

"Who?" they all asked in unison.

"Lux the singer. I thought one of you might have heard of her." I stated and I watched Alli run to get a magazine. She opened it and pulled out a poster of Lux she was dressed in a punk outfit from a rave or something. I soon started to wonder why she wanted to sing a duet with me and Alli started to talk about her in which I paid no mind as the others sat around and listened, probably to learn about who they'll be living with as well as touring with. I didn't say a word, just grabbed the bags and went to my room wondering about ideas for the tour.

When I got to my room, I sat on my computer and went through fan mail and remembered the tweets about Clare, I searched though my hash tags and saw some people confirming mine and Clare's relationship saying they saw us kissing in public which was normal for us to do now that we're official. Wanting to make sure that Clare and Alli could go on tour with us, I called up their dean and blatantly asked letting her know who I am. I didn't really care at this point about using my fame to get what I want since I want to ensure Clare and Alli are indeed going. After a few promises and negotiations they were able to go to school online during the tour.

"Clare, Alli." I yelled for them and minutes later they were both in my room. "You're going on tour with us whenever it is." I smiled at them. "I just got off the phone with your dean and she said if it's during the breaks she doesn't care, but if it's not I have to give her signed cd's and band merch along with you two doing your schooling online." I stated and Alli immediately hugged me and said a bunch of thank yous while Clare hugged me and kissed me passionately causing me to sit her on my lap so I could deepen the kiss.

"Lux is downstairs." Alli informed dryly causing me to pull from Clare's lips.

"I take that as a bad thing?" I asked with a raised brow.

"She thought Alli and I were maids." Clare sighed and I put her down and stood up. I wasn't all that happy that she thought she could waltz in here and call Alli and Clare maids.

"Let's go meet her." I led Clare out of the room with my hand around her waist and we walked down stairs to see her talking to Drew and Adam. As Clare and I got to the bottom of the stairs I held her possessively and walked over to Lux. "I'm Eli." I said holding out my hand for her to shake.

"I know who you are." she smiled shaking my hand and I heard Bethany hurrying down the stairs, in turn she immediately ran into my arms and clung to me. I rubbed her back and kissed her head a few times to soothe her from whatever bad dream she had, then sat her down and signed to her. After a few minutes Bethany just clung to me and let herself relax in my arms. "I didn't know your daughter was deaf." Lux said softly.

"Not many do." I said and brushed a few strands of Bethany's hair behind her ear as I kept a free hand on her back. "So about the duet, do you have a song written?" I asked.

"It's a working progress. It's written, but I don't have the music." she explained and showed me the music sheet. "Where did the two maids go? I need someone to take my bags up to my room." she questioned as she looked around and I looked at her.

"We don't keep maids in the house while we're home. Nor do they clean your room if it's a mess. We take care of everything, they come in vacuum, dust, wipe everything down, do the wash, and leave that way they won't be here when we're home and we won't get interrupted by them. The cook is you unless someone else makes food for everyone like breakfast. Today by the looks of it, I'm going to say that someone made waffles and if you don't like them make your own food. We're not a hotel or a restaurant. You do not get pick what you want for breakfast unless you're cooking and you have to make some for everyone else and not just yourself. If you feed us burnt food you'll be unable to cook in this house. The only time you can cook breakfast is if you're up early enough, if you're not you eat what someone cooks." I explained and looked at her. "Your room is the guest room, right next to Bethany's room." I stated and looked over at her. "Feel free to take your stuff up there whenever you please." I smirked and looked down at my daughter as she slept in my arms. I was too afraid of her having another nightmare to actually put her in her bed so I laid down on the couch with her and used the blanket draped on the back of it to cover us up.

"Eli do you wear makeup?" Lux yelled down.

"No." I answered back and ran my hand along Bethany's back when she started to shiver, I heard stuff being moved around in my room and groaned. I guess Clare heard it too because she started to make her way up to the rooms. Almost instantly I heard yelling from both Clare and Lux causing me to groan yet again as I wrapped my arm around Bethany.

"I got it, Eli." Drew said letting me know that I didn't have to move. Almost moments later both girls came down with Drew following behind them and I sat up.

"Tell, Clare she doesn't get to sleep in your room." Lux pouted with her arms crossed and I looked at Clare.

"You don't get to sleep in my room since I don't have a room to myself." I smiled at her knowing she understood what I meant and looked at Lux. "There."

"Thank you." she smiled and made her way back up the stairs as Clare followed her. Almost two minutes went by before both girls walked back downstairs and stood in front of me. "Tell Clare she sleeps in the guest room. She somehow thinks she's sleeping in our room." Lux whined.

"First off, Lux. I don't know you and you obviously don't know me. Clare is sleeping right where she belongs. Her stuff is already unpacked and put away so whatever you're doing to piss her off, I suggest you stop or I'll give Alli permission to bitch slap you." I stated and Bethany woke up and looked at me, then moved off my lap causing me to look at the time it was one in the afternoon.

"Why does Clare get to sleep in your room?" Lux asked and I stood up.

"She's my girlfriend. We've been dating for quite a few months now and if you'd look at my twitter you'd see pictures of us kissing and confirmation that we're official." I explained. "We also did an interview that will be airing in about two weeks." I stated and looked at her.

"Fine I won't tour with you." she scoffed and I chuckled at her.

"Fine. The tour isn't about us anyway. We're really not gaining much from the tour anyway. We're only doing the tour to boost your career, our manager heard your sales are going down and worked out a plan to boost your career up, you open for us and become exposed to our fan base, we get a pay raise for putting up with you and so does our manager. If you don't do the tour so be it, it's your career that will be effected and not ours. No other band had anyone that could match your singing and harmonize with you as well as a large fan base like ours you need us whether you like it or not." I pointed out showing her that her bluff was futile when I knew the facts. "So please move Clare's stuff out of our room, fuck with her in any way and you'll wish Alli bitch slapped you. Your career as a singer will be over so fast you'll get whiplash." I assure her and looked at Clare as Lux stomped off.

It wasn't before long that Matty walked through the door and gave me a vanilla folder. "It's the song I want you to do for a cover. You have time to work on it, but I figured that the more time the better." he said and I opened it. There were lyrics inside of it as well as a CD. Not bothering to look at the lyrics I closed the folder and walked to my room. "Is Lux here?" he asked.

"Yea and pissed off." I answered him and he looked at me sternly. "I told her I'm dating Clare and if she pisses me off by fucking with her I'll threaten to drop the tour if you don't kick her off it knowing damn well she'll fail in the career." I explained and he waved me off. When I got to my room, I shut the door and pulled out my CD player along with the lyrics. For starters I had no idea who Lil Wayne was, but from the lyrics and his name I knew he couldn't spell. As the CD played the song "Lollipop" I started to laugh a little and wondered how he went his whole life mispronouncing the word "hair". The minute the song got more sexual I stopped it and walked down stairs to Matty. "I can't sing this even if I did drop some of the lyrics to make it my own. It degrades women, promotes sex to teens that listen to our music and makes the female the song is about seem like a slut." I stated and Imogen looked at me.

"It can't be that bad." She stated and I showed her the lyrics and pointed to them. "I don't like it." she said honestly agreeing with me.

"But you can sing it and you need a slow song." Matty argued and I pointed to the studio door leading everyone down there. I grabbed the ipad off the table once I got down as well as my guitar. I threw the strap over my shoulder and walked into the recording room. "Is it on?" I asked through the microphone and looked up what I needed to.

"Ready." Matty said and I looked at everyone including Lux who joined us. I started to strum the beat on my guitar and moved as close to the microphone that I could since it was hanging from the ceiling it wasn't that bad and I put my lips on it. "I screamed until my veins collapsed

I've waited as my time's elapsed now, all I do is live with so much hate. I've wished for this, I've bitched at that I've left behind this little fact: You cannot kill what you did not create I've gotta say what I've gotta say and then I swear I'll go away but I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise. I guess I'll save the best for last my future seems like one big past you're left with me 'cause you left me no choice." I sang in a deep husky voice like I was talking as the lead singer did. My voice dark and fast as I matched his pace and took a step back from the microphone to sing the chorus but I yelled the part he screamed. My fingers strumming as fast as I could to ensure I'd hit all the notes as I actually sang the chorus. The minute I finished I looked at everyone, their jaws just seemed to drop. "Just because I can sing the song doesn't mean I should." I stated and put my guitar down.

"Eli that was hot." Alli said through the microphone and I chuckled a little as I looked at Clare and Drew's reaction.

"She has a point, you singing like that might attract more females." Matty agreed. "But I understand where you're coming from. That song was really dark." he added.

"Thank you." I said happily and put down my guitar to walk on the other side with everyone else and Clare kissed me passionately. I pulled away when she tried to deepen the kiss and looked at her. "What was that for?" I asked and she blushed making me realize that she actually got turned on. Part of me wanted to ask if she wanted to have sex right then and there, but everyone was still in the room with us so I just held her in my arms and looked at everyone.

"We still need a new song from you to mix it up while Lux works on the music for your duet." Matty stated and I sighed.

"I'll work on something." I muttered and Imogen handed me a music sheet. I watched as everyone including Clare left, only I grabbed Clare's wrist and pulled her towards me only to kiss her passionately. Our lips moved fluidly together as I wrapped my hands around her waist. "What do you say we put some good use to an empty booth?" I asked as she blushed.

"I need Clare out here." Lux interrupted us and I groaned.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"Just because I don't want to leave you two alone to have sex and I know you won't have sex in front of me." she said and I rolled my eyes only to kiss Clare passionately again until Lux started to pull her from me. Our hands slowly breaking apart as she separated us allowing us to be dramatic.

"Until tonight my love." I feigned pain from being pulled from her.

"Then we shall be reunited in a lovers quarrel." she promised and our hands were now inches apart as we still reached for each other and the door closed causing me to move my hand down to my side and wait for Imogen.

"It was supposed to be a duet with Fi, but she can't sing." Imogen explained as she walked in the door and handed me her music sheets to look over. "And I can't write music." she giggled as I listened and read the lyrics.

"Um… Imogen this sounds like a break up song." I trailed off a little.

"Oh I wrote it after a fight about tour. Some are words we actually said and some are feelings." she explained and I looked at the title she made up, surprisingly it fit.

"Now to figure out music for Train Tracks." I smirked using her title. I lead Imogen upstairs and got wine glasses out of the cabinet filling one with water. "Teach me." I said looking at her and I watched as she took my hand and gently glided it along the edges of the glass barely touching the glass allowing the most vibrant melody to elicit the glass. I tried by myself and nothing, it took me quite a few tries on my own to actually get it and I took a few glasses out filling them with various amounts of water. "Does anyone have paper and a pen?" I asked curiously and started to play them. Moments later Clare gave me a notebook with a pen. "Thank you, beautiful." I smirked and kissed her. I wrote down each amount of water that was in each glass along with what note it played after a few hours I had the notes as I ate lunch, I knew I wasn't going to stop until I had the notes I wanted.

"There are some glasses down stairs along with my turntable." Imogen stated and I looked up at her as she handed me various colors of dye.

"You're amazing." I smiled and took them from her only to run down stairs to work on the song. After another hour I had everything done and all the music was written. "Guys, I got something." I yelled up the stairs and soon enough everyone ran down. "Drew on drums, Adam guitar, Imogen glasses, and I'll be on keyboard." I said and we all went to our places. I had set up music sheets for everyone so they knew the notes. Once Drew counted down, I started to play on the keyboard as Imogen and Adam followed, then started to sign bringing Drew in on the drums. The music slowly speeding up as the song progressed. Imogen soon followed and sang the harmony was beautiful and I couldn't get over how well we harmonized together. As the song ended Imogen and I both leaned into our microphones. "Trains on train tracks are made to come back." we both sang softly as we played the last few notes.

"That was amazing." Matty said and we all smiled. Imogen ran out of her position and hugged me immediately.

"I loved it, Eli." she said as she wrapped her arms around me and I looked at her.

"You're the one that wrote it." I chuckled and she hugged me, I hugged her back. I watched Lux walk off in a huff and shrugged not knowing or caring what pissed her off. It wasn't before long that Clare came in the small booth to kiss me deeply and I deepened the kiss a little. "What's going you in a loving mood?" I asked curiously as I looked into her eyes and Clare just smiled at me. Moments later her phone went off in her pocket and I pulled it out to look at it. "Who's KC?" I asked curiously as her head rested on my chest.

"Some guy in my class that has a crush on me." she muttered and I could hear Imogen leaving.

"A crush you say.." I trailed off and typed in my address so he'd leave my Clare alone.

"Yea I tried telling him about you, but no avail. I think he's the type that doesn't care considering he told me I can do better." she said closing her eyes and I kissed her head as her phone vibrated once more.

"He's coming tomorrow." I whispered as I sat down and put her on my lap. Clare just seemed to wrap her arms around my shoulders and drifted off to sleep. I guess it's from all the excitement of Lux being here. I checked the time knowing it couldn't bee too late and saw it was only 4pm, she probably needs a nap. I put Clare's phone in my pocket and started to carry her off to our room.

"She out?" Drew asked pointing to Clare.

"Like a light." I chuckled and kissed her head before walking again.

"Oh, Lux's shower's broke I told her she can use mine or Adam's, just check our rooms for me? We want to make sure they're not fucked up. I also called a plumber to come fix it since I couldn't get it on." he said and I nodded. I walked by both rooms and heard nothing, but when I opened my door to lay Clare down, there was Lux sleeping on my side of the bed. She didn't seem to want to give up and I didn't want to wake up Clare so I took matters into my own hands. I simply laid Clare down on her side of the bed, picked up Lux, carried her to her room, shut the door, and used a chair to lock her in to teach her a lesson. I know it's wrong to lock her in her own room, but it's so amusing. As I walked to the stairs I remembered that Lux could wake up before Clare does and simply removed the chair our from her door because Clare needs the sleep. I don't plan on locking my bedroom door tonight just to see what antics Lux tries to pull and checked Bethany's room to see her playing with her toys and I signed to her that Clare was sleeping, in turn she asked why I didn't join Clare since I looked tired. I couldn't scold her or anything because I was tired, I just shrugged and told her I was going to take a nap and to wake me if she needed anything. After telling Drew about Lux, I soon walked into my room and crawled into bed with Clare, it took only minutes for me to drift off into a deep sleep.

About an hour later, I woke up to see Clare smiling at me and kissed her. "I love you." I whispered against her lips as we kissed.

"I love you too." she whispered back as she pulled away to look at me.

"Are you hungry?" she inquired.

"No really." I answered and she just laid her head on me. "If you're hungry you should eat." I assured and she just yawned a bit and I smiled at her.

"I'm not either. I had a big lunch." she whispered and I nodded knowing whoever did make lunch gave us pretty big portions. Clare turned on the TV as we just laid there and soon there was a soft knock on my door causing me to get up because I knew it was Bethany. When I answered the door she was all dressed and ready for bed and I knew she wanted me to tuck her in so I shut my bedroom door behind me only to go tuck in my daughter. I smiled at her as I moved her bangs out of her eyes and kissed her forehead as she started to drift off holding her bear in her hand. After walking out of her room, I walked back into mine to see Clare in the middle of getting ready for bed. Her bare back facing me showing me that she wasn't wearing a bra and her lower half was only covered by her thin panties. Without a word, I quietly shut the door and walked up to her. My hands moving across her stomach and she flinched a little. "Eli your rings are cold." she whispered and I took them off only to put them on the dresser.

"Better?" I asked and started to kiss her neck, she nodded and tilted her head to the side to give me more room and I licked her skin. Soon Clare turned in my arms and I whimpered when her hand moved over my dick. My lips pressed against hers roughly as our tongues fought for dominance and we moved to our bed. Clare stripped me of most of my clothing before we got to our bed and I stripped her of her panties. When we reached the bed, I was only in my boxers and I intended to keep them on for now. I started to kiss down Clare's body and eat her out, but I felt her hand tugging at my hair.

"Not now. I need you." she whispered and I slowly kissed my way back up her body and removed my boxers. "Please Eli." she begged and I pecked her lips.

"I won't tease. I promise." I whispered as I rubbed my cock against her folds to ensure she was wet enough and she was soaked. I slowly pushed myself inside of her and soon started to thrust hard and fast as a few grunts exacted my lips while Clare softly moaned. Our bed started to squeak and the head board started to thumb against the wall.

"Eli, they'll hear us." Clare whimpered and I kissed her head.

"The walls are nearly soundproof. They'd only hear if you're really loud." my words were far apart and low as I tried to speak between grunts and groans. Clare nodded at me and started to whimper and moan more as I started to thrust harder and faster.

"Drew!" we heard Alli cry out and I kissed Clare's head. We weren't the only ones getting busy. I continued to thrust hard and fast inside Clare despite Alli's loud scream and grunted a little.

"Eli." Clare moaned out and grabbed my thighs as I slammed myself in her. "I'm about to cum." she whimpered and I started to thrust into her as hard and as fast as I could, moments later Clare screamed my name into her pillow as she came on my cock and I smiled lovingly down at her as she removed the pillow. "Are you close?" she panted.

"No." I said honestly and moved the sheets over our lower halves. I continued to slam myself inside Clare as I neared my orgasm and grunted more. My movements became sporadic and I soon squeezed Clare's waist as I buried my head into her neck for closeness. "Fuck, Clare." I whined and moved both of my hands to her ass for the slight leverage. "Clare." I moaned softly as I came inside of her. Alli's moaning was no longer heard as I pressed my lips against Clare's a few times as I rode out my orgasm.

"Can you get them to stop?" I heard figuring it was someone talking to Adam since it seemed faint. I continued to slowly thrust in and out of Clare and she ran her hand softly along my jaw.

"You came a lot." she whispered.

"Are you two…?" I heard loud and clear and looked over to see Lux standing in our door way, her jaw open and a shocked expression adorn her face.

"Get out." I commanded as Clare held the sheets around us.

"Can you just-"

"Leave. I'm busy and my daughter's sleeping. If you have an issue wait until the morning or do something." I nearly yelled at Lux and watched as she shut the door.

"That was a mood killer." Clare whispered and I pulled out of her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and kissed her a little. I moved besides Clare and covered us up as I held her and kissed her head. There was a soft knock on the door and as I was about to wrap myself up in sheets to go answer it, the door opened and Lux walked in. Clare's arms tightened around me a little and I looked down at her as I held her in my arms and ran my fingertips along her back.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted." she said and revealed a bunch of folders. "It's just when you became famous I read a lot about you and Bethany. I saw how you take care of her from pictures and seeing concerts when you'd hold her on stage when she was about a year. You love the same things I do, black, converse shoes, gothic clothing, horror movies, pizza.." she trailed off and bought out a picture of me holding Bethany when she was a few months old. It was the first candid picture of the band ever released. "I just thought if you were my boyfriend…" she trailed off.

"I'd love you?" I asked and she nodded.

"I did everything to get to where I am now including talking to my manager to make sure my music would get you to notice me. It turns out my music lead me to you, just not in the way I want." she looked down and I moved to sit up more.

"Lux, whether you believe it or not, you are loved." I said knowingly. "Your family loves you, your fans love you and after tour your fan base will grow and you'll get fanmail from guys throwing themselves at you.-"

"Eli gets girls throwing themselves at him along with marriage proposals all the time." Clare cut me off and I chuckled.

"You'll get that and you'll find the one for you. Hell, Clare found me in a department store. Now look at us." I said happily and Clare kissed my chest. "You just have to give it time." I assured and Lux nodded.

"My family was abusive by the way." Lux said as she stood up and I closed my eyes for a moment remembering that Julia's family was the same way.

"You're out of there and you never have to worry about going back. You've achieved a goal you probably never knew you set. You're out of there and on your own. Your family can't hurt you anymore and if they try to your body guards will do something. They're paid to protect you from whoever hurts you, family included." I said honestly and she smiled at me.

"Thank you." she said and started to walk out of my room. "Can I sleep in here tonight, Drew and Alli are on the other side of my wall and I can hear the headboard." She explained and I knitted my eye brows together.

"They rearranged their room." I muttered and sighed a little. "Adam's a cool guy, see if he'll let you crash in there with him." I shrugged and she nodded. "Lux, I'll have them move their bed back to the way it was." I assured and smiled at her. Lux left the room after that and I moved to hold Clare.

"I love you, Eli." she whispered to me and I smirked at her.

"I love you too." I placed a soft kiss on her lips and we soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

PR

Reviews are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I only own Bethany, Jack, and Lux. Degrassi, however, is not mine nor are the characters. **

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update. There's a lot going on and it's been hectic. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the few twists I've thrown in. **

* * *

Clare and I woke up cuddling unclothed as usual. I looked around the room with my lower half covered just in case Lux decided to sneak in and she didn't which was a change. Moments later, Clare rolled over and smiled at me causing me to smile back at her.

"I love you." she whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too." I whispered back right as our lips met bringing us into a short make out session before we d get interrupted for something or another. Within minutes, there was a knock at the door and I groaned. "Come in." I yelled after making sure Clare and myself were fully covered.

"Breakfast time." Drew said not bothering to open the door. We re on our way. Clare nearly groaned, then hopped out of bed to get dressed. As she started to gather her outfit I got out of bed and licked my lips as she bent over giving me a clear view. Unable to help myself, I walked over and gave her ass a gentle squeeze, then kissed her back.

"Tease." she muttered and I noticed just how close my thumbs were to her folds.

"I could say the same about you." I stated and she stood up and turned towards me only to kiss me lovingly.

"If it weren't breakfast time, we'd both be in our bed making love." she whispered as the kiss broke, then started to get dressed. I followed suit and quickly threw on a random outfit and went to eat breakfast. Once we got down the stairs Lux hugged my arm and Clare looked like she was going to kill her.

"Eli, do you remember about last night, the talk?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Drew, Alli." I yelled grabbing their attention. "Flip your bed back around so when you have sex it's not banging against Lux's headboard. They were that way for a reason." I ordered and Drew mouthed and I told you so to Alli and Lux let go of my arm.

"So you heard us have sex?" Alli questioned, embarrassment clearly in her voice.

"We all did. You're really loud. Like a banshee." Imogen answered looking at Alli.

"Um, wow." Alli muttered as Clare and I set our plates and took a seat at the table.

After breakfast, we all went up to the game room aside from Alli, Clare and Lux who stayed behind to watch TV.

"What are we playing?" Drew asked.

"Band Hero." Imogen stated as she pulled out her drums and Bethany handed me a microphone causing me to ask her if she wanted to dance. A soft chuckle escaped my lips as she nodded. I looked around to see everyone already grabbing the game equipment and setting it up. After setting it up, we all picked out a song and started to play it while I made sure the volume was loud enough for Bethany to dance to.

"Got a song." Drew said and I put on the guitar and looked to see if everyone agreed.

"Guitar Hero, really?" Clare asked as she Alli and Lux barged in during the middle of the song.

"Band Hero." Lux corrected her. "Put on a duet next!" She chimed as it ended.

"I can't believe you're joining in. You're all professionals. Clare whined a little.

"Which gives us practice because we don't play our own songs. Plus the colors on the drums match up to the actual drum. I'm learning new things here Clare." Imogen countered and I chuckled a bit.

"Hey look you guys unlocked one of your songs." Lux exclaimed and I looked to see our song.

"Dead Memories? How come I haven't heard it?" Clare asked.

"It was only released on the iTunes version, you were unable to download it and upload it." I stated.

"It's a really dark song. We didn't think it would get approved, I mean Eli was in a really dark place. So dark we didn't know if we can save him. It was after Julia left." Imogen added.

"But the company did something we didn't think was possible, they made it darker." Adam finished.

"Let's hear it." Clare said and we selected the song to play it. As I strummed on the fake guitar and sang the vibe in the room got a little cold due to the lyrics and it soon ended.

"That was extremely dark, Eli." Alli pointed out and I noticed Lux picking a song already. Once she selected the song she grabbed her own microphone and we started to sing the duet and the girls soon left.

"That went well." I said at the end of the duet, Lux and I managed to harmonize.

"New one." Lux exclaimed and Drew chose a new duet and again we played.

"Guys, KC's here and asked me to turn down the radio." Alli laughed a little interrupting us again and we shut the game off.

"To the living room." I chimed out as I held Bethany close and tugged on the back of Alli's shirt so she wouldn't go anywhere knowing they were all going to stampede down the steps and they did. Alli and I followed them as I held Bethany in my arms. I wasn't sure where everyone ran off to and I walked to Clare's side as she stood in the foyer with KC.

"You can come in, you know." I said and put Bethany down to go play.

"You're Eli from The Aesthetics." KC said sounding shocked.

"Yup and the rest of the band is scattered around our lovely abode." I chuckled.

"Clare how do you know them so personally?" KC inquired and I looked over at Clare.

"We're dating." she answered honestly.

"But now your text doesn't make sense." KC spoke sounding clueless as he showed Clare the text she sent asking him over to lunch along with our address.

"I didn't send that..." she trailed off.

"I did. I wanted to know who my competition was." I stated the obvious and Clare moved into my side causing me to put an arm around her as her hand went to my chest and her other arm, around my waist.

"You don't have any competition, silly. I'm all yours." she assured and kissed me when I looked down at her. Our tongues clashed together in each other's mouths and I automatically moved so my hands were on her waist and deepened the kiss while her hands moved around my neck.

"Guys." Lux stated, but Clare and I were too into the make out session to pull apart.

"Don't have sex on the floor Bethany s down here." Adam said.

"We won't get that far." I said only to pull from Clare's lips just to say those few words before she pulled me back to her lips. "Needy are we? I asked between kisses.

"Shut up." she muttered as we continued to make out, until we were literally pulled apart by Lux.

"Swap spit later. You have company." she reminded and I put my hand around Clare's waist and looked at KC.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It's been a while since we kissed like that." Clare blushed and I looked down at her realizing that it has been a while since we just made out. Then it hit me that Clare dated a guy named KC and looked up at him.

"Are you the same KC that cheated on Clare?" I asked curiously.

"I've gotten better. I've been in a relationship for five months before we broke up." he stated.

"Doesn't mean you didn't cheat. Besides don't you have a little one running around too. Where is he or she?" I asked looking for the little tyke since I always kept tabs on Bethany.

"I don't have the baby. We were in high school it was just too much. It's not like we were ready like you and your ex were." he stated and I laughed.

"We weren't ready either. We were 16, in school and she's deaf. We had to go to a totally different school with her to learn how to take care of her. It wasn't easy for either of us and one night, Julia just up and left leaving just a note saying she couldn't handle it. I've been on my own ever since. I went to school, worked on the weekends and vacations, and went to another school just to support the two of us as the band made videos. We got noticed one day and our career went off. But I get that not everyone can do it. There were times when I wanted to give up and tell my parents it was too much, those were the days where they helped the most." I explained and looked at him. KC just stood there, he didn't say anything and I was about to speak he licked his lips.

"I can't imagine what you went through with all that." he said softly.

"You've been through it, you've tried it." I assured. "Parenting is hard and most teens can't handle it, but at least you can say you've tried which is more than what most teens can say." I assured trying to lighten the mood.

"I didn't try. I got pissed that I had to work while she was taking care of the baby. We weren't going on any dates, she started to get clingy since she dropped out of school and stayed home and the baby was getting more of her attention so I cheated on her." he informed us and I looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Yea, that's where you were wrong. She needed you and you blew her off. That's the thing with babies, they need more love than what they give. They're so dependent on the parents when they're that small, but when they get older they give more love than you think is possible to give, yet you find out you love them just as much as they love you." I explained and Bethany ran over to me and hugged me, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck as she shook. I instantly knew something was wrong.

"Is she ok?" Clare asked and I looked down at her.

"No." I muttered and walked to the couch to sign to her. Once we were sitting, I pulled her hands from my neck to have her look at me and started to sign to her, then held her in my arms.

"What's wrong?" KC asked and I looked at him.

"She snuck off from the rest of the band and got stuck. She was afraid something would happen to her since no one is around and her voice isn't that loud so no one heard her scream for help." I explained as I stood up and got a throat spray for Bethany since she mentioned her throat hurting a little which makes me wonder how long she's been stuck. It wasn't before long that the group ran back in and panting.

"Oh... you... found... her." Imogen panted.

"Yea, she was stuck. How long were you guy running around looking for her?" I asked as they leaned against the furniture.

"Ten minutes." Drew stated and I just nodded wondering where she'd get to that no one can find her. I kissed her head and put her down.

"Is she ok?" Clare asked walking to us as Bethany ran away.

"She's fine." I smiled and pecked Clare's lips as we watched her run off with the rest of the band. "I love you." I whispered and went to kiss her, but Lux pulled us apart causing me to groan. "What is it now?" I asked and looked at her.

"KC." She muttered and I looked at KC and realized he was still here. He wasn't a bad guy, but he wanted my Clare.

"So you're staying with Eli?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head and I looked down at Clare as she placed her hand on my chest.

"KC, you had your chance to be with me, but you blew it. You cheated on me and impregnated another girl." She sighed.

"Clare, I've changed just give me another chance and I'm pretty sure Lux likes Eli. Come on do you really think Eli would turn down Julia if she'd walk back into his life?" he asked.

"Hey, don't go bringing me into this. And if Julia walked back into my life, I wouldn't kick her out because of Bethany. A mother has every right to see her kid so if on the billion to one chance she comes back, I'll let her see her daughter. I'm not going to give her another chance to be with me." I retorted.

"And KC, even if I weren't with Eli I still wouldn't be with you. I've learned from my mistake the first time. I'm not going to make that same mistake again." I stated.

"I don't get a second chance?" he asked Clare and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you not remember kissing Alli? That was your second chance and then you go and impregnate a girl when we were dating? There are no third chances. I love Eli and he loves me. He's not going to fuck this up." She stated and I turned her head towards me and kissed her lovingly.

"I love you." I whispered between her lips and she smiled as she pulled away.

"I love you too." She whispered and KC left.

"So if Julia walked back in your life you won't leave Clare?" Lux asked.

"Nope. Why ruin something good for something that's never been and hasn't anyone ever taught you about eavesdropping?" I asked curiously.

"Yea, but I just figured that you'd go back to Julia." She said and I grabbed her arm before she walked away.

"Do you know about her?" I asked curiously.

"No. I mean I've tried to find her before getting into this business. I've wanted you since you were on youtube. You've gotta eliminate your competition, you know. I figured that if I found Julia I'd talk to her and ask her if she'd go back to you.." she shrugged and looked down. "And I'd pay her off so she wouldn't break us up after I seduced you." She muttered out and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You didn't find Julia?" I asked.

"No she's dropped off the face of the Earth. I used Julia Goldsworthy on Google. I searched Bethany on Google hoping that I'd find something, but nothing." She admitted and I nodded. I needed to sit down after hearing all of this so I walked to the couch and sat down. Lux followed and sat down on the chair diagonal from the couch. "I didn't know you were dating Clare when I got here. I mean I thought it was all rumors. If I knew that I wouldn't have a chance with you I would've asked for a different pairing, but when my manager bought you up saying you were having a huge tour that would help my career. I thought it was fate so I agreed with every idea that we'd end up a family-"

"I can't deal with this. Eli, she's fucking psycho." Clare interrupted her.

"I know, but I want the whole story." I stated and Clare kissed my cheek before angrily storming off, but I stopped her. "Don't let Bethany around her and tell the band." I whispered in her ear and she nodded. I don't blame Clare for being upset or pissed off, this whole thing was fucked up and we're housing a psycho.

"I thought that with a little manipulation you'd marry me." She finished and I stood up.

"That whole thing doesn't seem fucked up to you? You were going to manipulate me and pay Bethany's mom to stay out of the picture if you found her?!" I fumed. "You're so fucked up. You have so many fucking issues in that head of yours. I can't let you stay here and put my daughter in more danger than you already have." I stated and her eyes filled with tears. "Clare, Alli, Imogen, Drew!" I called and they came in with their arms crossed.

"Clare can you please stay with Bethany while I sort out this whole fucked up ordeal and keep her out of the house for now." I asked and looked at Imogen and Alli.

"Alli, Imogen. Can you please pack up her shit?" I asked softly.

"Gladly." Alli said a little angrily and both girls stormed off.

"Can you stay with her and make sure she doesn't try something. Who knows what she's capable of." I muttered and Drew put his hand on my shoulder.

"Of course." He whispered and gave me a bro hug. I sighed and pulled out my phone before doing in a different room to explain everything to Matty. I listened to his orders and called the girls down.

"Yea, Eli?" Imogen asked.

"Stop packing her shit. The police need it as evidence, Matty called the cops." I explained and they nodded. I just needed to clear my head right now so I walked outside with my girls.

"Are you ok?" Clare asked and I looked at her.

"I will be, but are you sure you can deal with the psycho fan girls like this?" I asked curiously.

"Eli, this is the first time something like this happened and I'm sure Matty won't let it happen again." She explained and wrapped her arms around me, I hugged back and kissed the top of her head. "We'll get through this, Eli." She assured and I looked down at her and kissed her. "Besides I'm the one who has the good looking and famous boyfriend, girls stalking you is to be expected, I guess." She whispered against my lips and I smiled into the kiss.

"I love you." I whispered as I held her.

"I love you too." She whispered back and I kissed her. Not even minutes later there was a knock at the door and I walked to answer it only to see two police officers. "Come in officer. I'm not sure how much help you'll be.." I trailed off as I lead the officer inside. "But she's psycho." I said pointing at Lux.

"We know the whole story. Where are her belongings?" he asked curiously and Drew started to lead him off as the other officer sat with Lux and started to talk to her. I really didn't get much of what they were saying nor did I really care. I walked to Adam and Bethany when he looked at me.

"You ok, man?" he asked curiously.

"Yea, Clare's probably upstairs with the police or something to see what they find." I sighed, this whole ordeal was driving me nuts and starting to stress me out.

"I'm sorry, man. I think it comes with the fame." He said trying to cheer me up, but it wasn't helping much. I just shrugged and hugged Bethany and signed that I'm ok and Lux is leaving. She didn't seem to care and went back to playing with her toys.

"They're gone and so are her things. I think they're locking her up." Drew chuckled a little as he came out.

"She needs some serious help. Like Hannibal Lector only she's more female and less of a people eater." Imogen said and we laughed.

"So she's going to get the help that she needs." Drew said a bit happy.

"That girl needs more help than anyone on this planet can give her." Alli said and I opened my arm for Clare.

"That bad, eh?" I asked softly as she walked into my side and cuddled against me.

"Yea, but she's gone and we can put this whole thing behind us." Clare whispered and looked up at me. I took the hint and kissed her lips.

"Guys get a room." Adam groaned just as Clare deepened the kiss. I pulled apart from her lips and she kissed my cheek.

"Feel better?" She asked and I pecked her lips.

"Yea, but this is going to cause a lot of unwanted publicity and more work for Matty." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose again. It wasn't much later until I got a call from Matty saying that he already talked to the police and press asking them to sugarcoat everything by only telling them Lux showed some mental distress and that we all felt best if she sought the help she needed rather than going all out and say she's a psychopath. I held Clare close to me and kissed her head, I can only imagine the hatred Lux developed towards Clare, not only did she know we were in love, but she walked in on us when we were making love. Moments later there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. This time I looked through the peephole rather than just open the door. It was Becky and one of our body guards, Jack, I smiled and opened the door for them.

The minute the door opened, Becky ran in the house and all the way to Adam and our body guard followed her in with his bags in hand.

"I'm staying for a few days to make sure you're all ok." He stated and I didn't argue. After what happened today I think we're all a little worried about who comes into our house. "Matty's also doing background checks on everyone before setting something up with other singers." He assured and I nodded.

"Make yourself at home, Jack we're ordering pizza." I smiled and moved aside to let him in. "Guys Jack's here." I yelled out and everyone came running, Bethany was in Clare's arms and I smiled a little once Clare put her down and saw her running over to Jack. He bent down and hugged her tightly.

"You're the reason my girlfriend got jealous." He chuckled a little as he picked her up and she signed to him.

"She made your girlfriend get jealous?" I asked with my eyebrows knitted together, curious as to why she'd get jealous of a little kid.

"Yea I was learning sign language and she accused me of learning it for a girl to impress her. I simply told her it was for work." He shrugged.

"At least you're not lying." I added and he put Bethany down to pick up his bag.

"Does your girlfriend know you're here?" I asked curiously.

"Yea, but she doesn't believe me." He shrugged and his phone started to vibrate. I watched as he put Bethany down and walked outside before turning to everyone else.

"We're getting hungry." Imogen groaned and I looked down to Bethany who was trying to grab an apple off the counter and moved them only to sign to her that we were ordering food. After about ten minutes, Jack was still outside and I knew the delivery guy would be here.

"This is Eli. I kind of need my body guard back. We ordered food and not allowed to answer the door." I explained.

"Eli from the Aesthetics?" she asked and I chuckled.

"Yea. I'm Eli Goldsworthy." I confirmed.

"Eli, the food's here and its family time." Imogen pouted a little and I kissed her forehead.

"I'm on the phone Im, I'll be right in." I soothed her and she took the phone.

"We're starving and in dire need of some family time, so friend of Jake. I'm going to say goodbye from the Aesthetics and thank you for allowing us to keep Jack since we need him." Imogen said and hung up the phone. The two of us walked in the house and finally set out plates to eat.

Dinner was fun and no one mentioned what happened due to the excitement of Jack being here. After dinner, we were all worn out from the excitement today bought with it. Even Bethany was tired, Jack was the last one to shut everything down since he wanted to make sure the alarm was on since we never really used it. Until today were didn't find a use for it, no one knew that we lived here.

After I stripped down to my boxers, I climbed into bed with Clare and kissed the back of her head only to have her turn towards me.

"Eli?" she asked and I looked at her.

"Yea, Clare." I muttered.

"Do you ever think of giving Bethany a sister or a brother?" she asked curiously and I smiled at her.

"Is that your way of telling me you want kids in the future?" I asked and she nodded. "One day, I'm not ready to have another one any time soon." I whispered and kissed her softly.

"I don't want one until after I graduate college." She whispered and I started to close my eyes to drift off as I held Clare close to me.

* * *

Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
